A Snake with a Temper
by We-are-Wonderlanders
Summary: Temper has been with the Joes for about three years, so why has the GI Joe's resident ninja never noticed her? If she's so good at fighting, why is she in Scarlett's beginner class when she could hold her own against Snake Eyes? Rated T for Temper's language.
1. Sparring and Fighting

**A/N: I own nothing but my OC. A SPECIAL thanks to QueensGambit for being my BETA!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sparring and Fighting

"Alright, because of my recent injuries I will not be involved in your exercises. So, in order to keep the number of people even, I asked Snake Eyes to join and help," Scarlett informed as she gingerly rubbed her stomach where bandages hid the bullet wounds.

The class tried to keep a straight face and not show how scared they were to be paired off with the mysterious ninja. As said ninja walked through she gave the go ahead to pair up. She looked to her left to see one of the grunts standing, dumbfounded at the coupled people, realizing that he was stuck in a position he did not want to be in.

"Jemmerson," Scarlett called, when he looked at her, she continued, "you're with Snake Eyes." He instantly paled, but got into position like the rest of his comrades.

"First form… ONE! TWO! STRIKE!" She looked over her students' form and called out instructions to better their stance. As her attention came to Jemmerson and Snake Eyes, she narrowed her eyes,

"JEMMERSON! What kind of a punch is _that_?!"

"Sorry, ma'am," he called back and continued.

When Scarlett gave the command he threw a real punch and managed to land a hit on Snake Eyes, who had lost interest in the man who wasn't putting in much effort to hit him. Jemmerson seemed to jump out of his skin when his fists connected with the masked man.

"Is there something wrong Jemmerson?" Scarlett walked over to the two and looked Jemmerson straight in the eyes.

He gulped as he stared into her green eyes, "No ma'am," he choked out.

"Since Jemmerson clearly can't handle making a decent punch why don't we switch up partners?" She looked around to the grunts who had the same fear as before written on their faces. "Who would like to be Snake Eyes' partner?"

When she finished saying that all of the grunts took a simultaneous step back except for a girl about average height, with platinum blonde hair and striking light blue eyes. She stared wide eyed at Scarlett then looked back to the rest of the group; it dawned on her she just got volunteered.

"Aww damn," she murmured as she looked to the ground.

"Temper," Scarlett started, "you'll be Snake Eyes' partner. Switch partners among the rest of you and get ready to start again."

The girl, Temper, walked over to Snake Eyes and stood in front of him. She looked at him curiously, speculating what he was hiding under the mask. He cocked his head a little to the side, wondering what she was thinking. _I'm sure he has a good reason to hide,_ she thought to herself. At her notion, she smiled at him, which he found utterly perplexing.

"Let's starts again!" Scarlett shouted.

They all got into position and started again. Snake Eyes watched the young lady in front of him, noticing how almost flawless her stance was. After a few minutes going through different forms Temper spoke up, but not loud enough for Scarlett to hear.

"You are in fact mute, yes?" she asked. Snake Eyes was not sure how to answer this as it was not accurate, he nodded in response anyway. "So you should know sign language?" Once again he nodded. "Okay then." _I'm not getting anywhere with him._

They continued the drill until the class was over and she hit the showers. Scarlett came over to him, "How was she?"

**Good, actually.**

"Really?"

**You seem surprised.**

"She slacks off and doesn't pay attention," she said, almost angrily.

Snake Eyes looked at her to see her glaring in the direction of the female locker room, as if trying to see through the walls, spot Temper, and shoot her with her crossbow. Scarlett turned to him and smiled.

"I'm thinking of advancing Jenny Hugh, she has great form and a good work ethic."

He looked at her; now he was the one surprised. He knew who Jenny Hugh was, she went under the call sign Banger and bullied most of the other grunts. _Scarlett only takes into account what she sees, to her those are just rumors_, he reminded himself.

He turned to her and signed, **I'll be watching Jenny while I'm here, but Temper will be advanced to the next class.**

Scarlett, disgruntled, left to take a shower. Shortly after, Temper came out with a similar outfit she had on, identical black cargo pants, but instead of a black tank top, this one was green. He saw a group of girls, laughing and talking to each other pass her, like she wasn't even there.

* * *

The next few days went on routinely, then one day Scarlett decided to put partners on rotation so each time they moved on to a new set of drills, one half of the class had to move to the next person. Temper was a little mad to say the least as she was a part of the half that stayed on the same mat the entire time, taking hits from amateur fighters. She watched Snake Eyes who had to stay on the mat next to her. Everybody who was partners with him managed to land a hit on him, only because he allowed it. Sadly, Jenny, also known as Temper's third most hated person, was one of the last switch ups. As Jenny moved to Snake Eyes' mat she gave him a flirtatious smile that made bile go up Temper's throat. Snake Eyes stood absolutely still until Scarlett started to call out the usual commands. He had to admit, Jenny did have good form, but he wished she was not flirting with him in the process.

"You must have gone through a lot of training in order to get where you are," Jenny said. He nodded curtly, hoping she would get the hint, but she did not. "It must've taken a long time." He didn't say anything but continued with the drill, ignoring her. "I'm sure you had really good instructors." Again, nothing.

_She isn't getting much farther than I did_. Temper snickered beside them and Jenny whipped her head in Temper's direction.

"What's so funny?" Jenny questioned, venom practically dripped from her mouth.

"You just don't know when to take a hint," Temper shot back.

_Finally, someone said it_. Snake Eyes thought.

"At least guys look in my direction," Jenny looked up and down Temper's body.

"Yeah, to see if you're gonna flash 'em something; you're a slut, they're never going to treat you like a lady when you give yourself to them as easily as you do." Snake Eye's respect for Temper grew.

"Says the virgin," Jenny said angrily.

"Oh, get a muzzle bitch," Temper snapped.

Fury overtook Jenny and she lurched toward Temper, arms outstretched, ready to strangle her. They both hit the ground and rolled. In order to get Jenny to get off of her, Temper kneed her in the ribs. With the same leg she wiggled her foot in between Jenny and herself. Pushing her leg forward she successfully moved Jenny away from her, but not enough for Jenny to release her neck.

"What the hell is going on?!" Scarlett yelled. Jenny let go of Temper and hastily got up.

"She attacked me, ma'am," Jenny explained.

Temper's eyes widened as she got up off the ground. Out of the corner of Temper's eye she saw Snake Eyes start to sign, but Scarlett's attention was locked on her.

"Temper, come with me, we're going to Hawk," Scarlett commanded. Temper just walked past her toward the door. "Snake Eyes you're in charge." She did not look at him and he was not able to explain what really happened. He looked back towards the class, they stared at him, blankly.

**Which of you knows sign language?**

A man in the front slowly raised his hand. "Is there anything you need Sir?" the man asked.

**You're in charge**, he signed and left, leaving the man dumbfounded.

Snake Eyes jogged towards Hawk's office. He saw the two females in Hawk's office when he opened the door.

"Snake Eyes, where's the class?" Scarlett was the first one to speak.

**I left someone in charge**, he stated simply.

"Snake Eyes, is there a reason you're here?" Hawk asked. Snake Eyes looked towards Temper who had not even glanced in his direction.

**Temper isn't at fault here.**

"If not her, then who else?" Hawk inquired.

**Banger.**

"Jenny?" Scarlett challenged, "she's one of my best students, she wouldn't attack someone."

**She attacked Temper. **

Hawk nodded and looked toward the female sitting across from him, "Alright Temper, I'll ask again and this time, I want the truth. Did you attack Banger?"

"No," she admitted.

"Did she attack you?" Hawk asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll be seeing Miss Hugh later today. Snake Eyes, Scarlett, you are dismissed." The two left the room without a word.

"Are we back to keeping things to ourselves?"

"It was Scarlett's word against mine," Temper said remaining as stoic as when she entered the room.

"You know that it's your word that I will trust above all else."

She submerged herself in guilt and her stoic expression dropped as she looked toward the ground, frowning. "I sometimes have my doubts," she announced.

"I understand that I haven't made time for you, but with the recent predicament with Cobra I've been preoccupied."

"I know, I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Weapons and Traitors

Chapter 2: Weapons and Traitors

Snake Eyes walked into the sparring room just as Scarlett finished explaining what they were doing for the day. Everybody made a big circle and sat down as Scarlett called off two names. Both people came to the center and fought until the other tapped out. Snake Eyes leaned against the wall and watched. When Temper's name was called he paid close attention to the way she hit and blocked. She handled herself well, but he had to remind himself that the man she was fighting was a grunt and she probably will not hold up against a more experienced fighter.

Temper walked out of the sparring room and to Hawk's office like she was told to. Upon arriving she sat in the chair and waited for him to finish typing.

"I got word from Snake Eyes that you are to be advanced into the next class," Hawk said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anything of this," she tried to explain.

"I agree with him." Temper looked at him in shock.

"Huh?"

"If Cobra attacks and you can't defend yourself because you're rusty, I don't want to be the one to blame."

"But-"

"You'll be advanced through the classes, probably asked to join the teams on missions. I think it's time we showed Cobra that we have you. You can't hide here forever."

She gulped and nodded in understanding. After all, he was right, she could not stay there forever. She left without being dismissed. She knew Snake Eyes was watching her closely, but she did not think anything of it. Certainly did not think that he would advance her and she cursed herself for being so careless.

* * *

As Temper walked into the mess hall she ran into Scarlett and Snake Eyes. Temper felt anger come over her whenever Scarlett was put into the mix, ever since she met her.

"Watch where you're going grunt," Scarlett warned.

Temper tried to calm down and stepped to the side to let the two out. _She's higher ranking and will give you hell, even if you can beat her in a fight_, Temper reminded herself. Snake Eyes grabbed her elbow, which put her attention on him. He could see fire in her eyes, and feel her body tense with rage.

**I'm sorry for her behavior**, he signed, not sure if she would understand sign language.

"I'm sure a lot of people are sorry for her behavior," Temper shot. She ripped her arm from his grasp and left without getting food.

* * *

Her first day in the advanced class began with an introduction to a few other people while they all waited for Snake Eyes to arrive. The first man introduced himself was a heavily built black man with a British accent, his codename was Heavy Duty. Heavy Duty introduced her to a Moroccan man busy on his laptop dubbed Breaker. She knew who they were, they were on the Alpha Team, everybody knew who they were. Snake Eyes walked into the sparring room just as the class before their's, with Scarlett, left.

**Pair up**, Snake Eyes signed. Heavy Duty leaned over to her.

"He signed-" Heavy Duty started.

"Pair up, I know sign language, but thank you," Temper interrupted. She did not really know anybody so she got paired with Breaker who did not get asked to be partners either.

"Looks like we're the odd ones out," Breaker pointed out.

"Looks like it," she agreed.

Snake Eyes demonstrated a move with a volunteer and signed for them to do the same. They learned three moves and three blocks by the time class was over. She had to admit that, though Breaker was probably in front of a computer all day and had almost no balance, he was a quick learner. Multitasking between doing drills and watching Snake Eyes sign to move on was going to be difficult, but she would learn to manage. Snake Eyes came up to her after class

**If you need any help don't be afraid to ask**, he informed.

"I won't be," she said defiantly, "though, I am curious: With your strict training don't you think it's a little unorthodox to pull me into this class when most of your students are half way to moving on to the next class?"

**I'm not sure who you trained with, but looking at the way you fought these past few weeks, I can tell you were trained. I'm sure you can handle being in this class**, he replied.

Temper stormed out, cursing herself all the way to her room.

* * *

The first few weeks were spent sparring with Breaker. Heavy Duty stayed close, as he was not sure what to think of the young woman.

"So, I hear nobody's really met you for the time that you've been here," Heavy Duty interrogated.

"I try to keep a low profile," Temper replied, keeping a straight face.

"But it seems even Snakes didn't notice you," Breaker interjected.

"I was asked to attend hand to hand classes two months after Snake Eyes left training to Scarlett." That at least, was the truth.

Snake Eyes, who was near by signed, **You didn't go to hand to hand class before that?**

"Nope. General Hawk didn't make me. I guess since Cobra is on the rise he doesn't want to take any chances that we won't be prepared for an attack," she answered smoothly. That was at least half the truth. After drilling, Temper found herself on her bed and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Temper rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone from off the floor. _8:46, missed dinner_, she thought to herself as she pushed off the bed and onto her feet. As Temper walked out the door she looked back to the bed._ Dreamless sleep, haven't had one of those in a while_. She walked down the hallway, coming to Snake Eyes' room just as he was coming out. He nodded to her in acknowledgment, a gesture which she returned.

"You miss dinner too?" she asked. He nodded again and she stopped trying to make conversation.

"Again Temper?" Roadblock questioned as the two came into the mess hall.

"Yeah, sort of over slept," she tried to explain.

"You too Snakes?" Roadblock asked.

Snake Eyes nodded and stood with his arms crossed. Roadblock handed them two trays of food and they both left to their rooms.

**You don't eat in the mess hall?** Snake Eyes asked.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? And no, I don't."

**Is there a reason?**

"People," she summed up.

**People? Is this the reason people don't know you?**

"Nobody really knows me so it isn't like I have someone to sit with, so I just eat in my room."

**Have you been on any missions since you've been here?**

"No," she lied, "and I've been here for three years." She realized her mistake as soon as the word slipped out of her mouth.

**You've been here for three years?**

"Yep. Three years." This is exactly what she was afraid of.

**And you haven't been to a hand to hand class?**

"No. Like I said, I wasn't asked to." Snake Eyes stopped when he came to his room while she kept walking. He watched her as she turned the corner, leaving his line of sight.

* * *

"You asked for me?" Temper questioned as she sat down in the chair across from General Hawk.

"I need you on another solo mission, reconnaissance." Hawk handed her a file with her departure time and what she was looking for. "You are dismissed." She left to pack and get ready for the next day.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kazakhstan…**

Temper snuck from tree to tree, keeping an eye on her target. She stopped when she found a good place behind a tree to look over the entire terrorist base below. Temper looked through a scope she had on hand and watched for any suspicious activity like she was ordered to do. So far all she has done is sit in the shade, munching on Twix, waiting for something to happen so she could get back to base and the Alpha Team can come and blow the place sky high.

* * *

**In the debriefing room…**

"The mission is to apprehend one of Cobra's weapon messengers and get him to tell us where he's getting the weapons. Snake Eyes and Heavy Duty will knock on the front while Scarlett and Roadblock will introduce themselves to the guards at the back. Breaker will be telling you where to go from the plane. Ace will make sure no air support comes close to the building. Get in, get the target, get out. You will leave at 0800 hours, Ace will be your transport. Dismissed," Hawk ordered.

The Alpha Team left to gather weapons of their own and met at the loading bay, under the entrance to above ground.

* * *

**Somewhere in Ukraine…**

Scarlett leaned against the wall with her rifle in hand. Roadblock gave her a nod which she returned. He put his hand on the knob to the building. She looked down the alley to see if anyone had seen them yet, though it was almost midnight she knew to be cautious. As soon as Roadblock opened the door, she entered, holding the gun up, ready to shoot. Roadblock watched her back while she put a bullet in the enemies' head. The two came across Snake Eyes and Heavy Duty and the team worked their way up the building. The four of them burst into the top floor to see it empty. A dumbwaiter was in the wall to their left. Scarlett reached up to her earpiece.

"Ace, search the ground for our target. He's getting away."

"Correction," Breaker said, "he got away. A vehicle came to get him, we couldn't shoot. They entered civilian areas. We couldn't get a clear shot."

"Find where this guy is going," Scarlett ordered.

The team raced down to the ground and were lifted up by the plane.

"They wouldn't have taken the chance of him climbing out the window and to the roof for air support, so he used a dumbwaiter to slip by us," Scarlett informed Hawk.

"Do you know where target is heading?" Hawk questioned.

"He's heading to a terrorist base in Kazakhstan," Breaker piped in. Hawk's body tensed.

"We're heading there now to-" Scarlett started.

"No," Hawk interjected quickly, "your orders are to come back to base."

"But sir," Heavy Duty said incredulously.

"That's an order." The screen in front of them went blank.

"Hawk seemed pretty distressed with the information," Scarlett pointed out, looking to Snake Eyes for confirmation. Snake Eyes nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm sure he has his reasons," Roadblock defended.

"Roadblock's right. Hawk has his reasons, he gave us an order," Heavy Duty said.

* * *

**Back at the Pit…**

Hawk opened the vault in his office and took out an ear piece, turning it on with his tablet he stuck it in his ear. "Who can get the most angry?" Hawk asked. A female voice came over the line.

"The one with the temper," Temper answered.

"What's the situation?"

"Recon finished. You're not gonna like this."

"Where are you?"

"Packing up. I was actually about to radio you for pick up."

"Change of plans. Cobra's weapons dealer is heading to the base you're at. I need you to stay out of site, apprehend him, and take down anyone that comes in your line of sight." He waited for a reply.

"Yes sir. I'll get back to you on that pick up."

* * *

**Somewhere in Kazakhstan… **

The sun was setting when a jet came soaring through the sky and landed on a small strip of grass off to the side of the base. Through the scope Temper positioned her sniper rifle as she saw a white man in a business suit exit the plane. He looked tired and roughed up. She looked around the area for all of her targets and radioed for Hawk to start sending her pick up. She put her finger on the trigger and pulled it. A familiar feeling swept over her as she moved the scope to her next target. She missed a man in all the chaos that ensued below, but anybody who dared come outside was shot down. As soon as the tanks started to roll out she grabbed her bag and slung her rifle to her back. Temper ran around a small village of houses to a clearing where a jet dropped down. She hopped into the open door and it took off, leaving the terrorist to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

**The Pit…**

"We could have easily followed him and taken him out!" Scarlett said in outrage. Hawk remained stoic.

"Do all of you share her opinion?" Hawk asked, "that you should have wasted resources to follow a man who could have, and was, dealt with by a soldier on the ground at the base where the weapons dealer was heading?"

Scarlett looked shocked. "Man on the ground?" she asked.

"Yes, man on the ground. Seems you don't have all the facts," Hawk pointed out. She could feel blood rush to her face in embarrassment.

The door opened and Temper stepped in, looking around. "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No," Hawk started, "the team was just leaving." When the door was closed she sat down in her usual spot and put the manila folder on his desk.

"The pictures you asked for," she explained. He took the folder and emptied the contents.

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"No sir."

"You took out the weapons dealer."

"Brown hair, business suit, Caucasian?"

"That's the one."

"He's been dealt with," she assured. As Hawk came to the last picture he was not sure what to think.

"It seems as if you completed the Alpha Team's mission." She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"Sir?" Hawk looked up from the picture to her.

"You took out the weapons dealer and you found the weapons supplier."

"He's one of the world's leading weapon's manufacturers. How do you suppose we go about this?"

"If he slips up, we'll be there."

"The McCullen family is known for dealing to both sides. It's not all that surprising that he's doing the same. Why don't we take him now?"

"We could use him to our advantage. For now, we wait."


	3. Temper's Anger

Chapter 3: Temper's Anger

Temper walked out of the locker room to a seemingly empty sparring room. As she walked to the door she nearly jumped when she felt a hand clasp her elbow. She whipped her head around to see Snake Eyes.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that," she chided.

**Spar with me?** he signed. She thought about how she had already taken a shower. Like he read her mind, he then signed, **just one round. **She looked around the sparring room on more time.

"Just one," she demanded. They went through all the steps like they had hundreds of times before with many different people. They took their places, bowed, and struck their opponent while blocking hits that were aimed at them. The two fought, but it took almost an hour for the both of them to decide that it was taking too long. Sweat and water from Temper's hair dripped down her body.

**Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long for one of us to beat each other**, he signed.

"You mean you didn't think it would take that long to beat me," she corrected.

**I was just doing this to assess your skills**, he explained.

"While beating me to show that you were the one that was fully trained?" She remained stoic and watched his body language. His frustration with her grew.

**That was not what this is about.**

"If you say so," she taunted and walked away. She smiled to herself in accomplishment.

* * *

"Temper!" Cover Girl yelled. Temper turned around to see the model. "Hawk wants you," Cover Girl said simply and walked past her. Temper made her way in the opposite direction of where she was going. _I guess I'll be getting dinner later then_, she thought to herself.

When she came to the door she saw Snake Eyes standing with his arms crossed next to the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

**I was called by Cover Girl**, he replied.

"Okay, well why are you standing out here?"

**Haven't been called in yet**. Temper raised her eyebrow. Still looking at him she reached out for the knob of General Hawk's door. Snake Eyes reached for her hand to stop her, but he was too late. She pushed the door which hit the wall and grabbed Hawk's attention.

"Come in," Hawk said sarcastically. Temper smirked at Snake Eyes and looked at her general.

"Gladly. Thank you," she shot back and sat in a chair. Snake Eyes did not take the seat next to her, but instead stood. Hawk organized the papers on his desk and got two files out of his desk drawer. He handed each of them a file.

"In this file is your mission, time of your departure, time you have to complete your mission, and protocols for the worst-case scenario," Hawk informed them. Temper stared at him, wide eyed.

"You want me to work with him?" Temper questioned in surprise, pointing back to the silent ninja.

"Is there a problem?" Hawk asked her, giving her a warning glare. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"No," she spat.

"Good," Hawk smirked. "Snake Eyes will lead the mission." She put a death grip on the arms of her chair, turning her knuckles white. Temper got up out of her chair in defiance.

"Why is he in charge?!" she cried indignantly.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid," Hawk replied seriously. Temper opened her mouth to say something else, but thought better of it. Hawk looked into her icy blue eyes, "You are dismissed." The two walked out of General Hawk's office went to the mess hall.

"Forgot dinner again?" Roadblock questioned with a smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared when he saw Temper and got Snake Eyes' vibe. Roadblock gave Temper her usual sandwich and looked to Snake Eyes who held up his hand and shook his hand. Snake Eyes pulled her by her elbow to a table in the back of the mess hall.

"Hey!" She scowled at him from across the table.

**What's your problem?** Snake Eyes signed.

"What ever problem you think I have, it is clearly not your business," she pointed out.

**It is when you start to take it out on me.**

"I don't even know you, why should I tell you?"

**Why should you take your anger out on me?** Temper clenched her jaw.

"I shouldn't," she admitted.

**Are you still not going to tell me what I or somebody else did to make you that angry?**

"Nope," she popped her 'p' in confirmation. Snake Eyes looked at her sandwich.

**Peanut butter and jelly?**

"Smooth peanut butter and a mix of grape and strawberry jelly with banana slices," she corrected. "Aren't you hungry?"

**I'll get something to eat and take it to my room**. Temper nodded her head and got up.

"One moment please." She walked over to the kitchen and motioned for Roadblock to lean towards her. He complied and she whispered something. Roadblock smiled and nodded to her. Temper walked back and sat down in front of Snake Eyes.

**What was that about?** Temper smirked.

"You needn't worry," she assured him and took a big bite of her sandwich. He looked at her, confused, but she could not see it. When she finished her dinner she took the water bottle off of her tray and stood up. She put the tray on top of the trash can and turned to Snake Eyes.

"I'm probably only going to say this once," she started, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you."

**Apology accepted**. Temper threw her head back laughed.

"Just enjoy your dinner!" At that she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Snake Eyes strode up to the kitchen.

**Is she always bipolar?** he asked his comrade.

Roadblock replied with a chuckle, "I've only talked to her a couple of times, but yeah, she is a little bipolar."

Roadblock finished what he was making in front of him, put it on a tray, and handed it to Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes grabbed the tray, nodded his thanks, and left without looking at what Roadblock had given him.

When Snake Eyes entered his room and looked at his food he saw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Upon further inspection he found that it was a mix of strawberry and grape jam with banana slices. Chuckling to himself he ate it, reminding to tell Temper what he thought of it.

* * *

Temper walked to the plane and got on after getting a lecture from Hawk about how important it is to follow the leader. She sat across from Snake Eyes in the small plane and sighed; she looked to the ceiling of the plane and closed her eyes. Wild Bill hopped on and made his way to the cockpit.

"Alrighty let's get this show on the road!" he shouted back to them. "It's gonna take a while it get there so I suggest you get comfortable," Wild Bill advised then shut the door, cutting them off from the cockpit.

**Your peanut butter and jelly sandwich was actually pretty good**, Snake Eyes informed her. She grinned at him.

"Pretty good? Please, you loved it," she joked. Snake Eyes chuckled silently.

**Hawk said these**, he pointed to two black camping packs, **were for the mission**.

"Right, I almost forgot we had to go rock climbing."

**Be glad there's food. We'll be out there for at least four hours. **

"Nothing as good as Roadblock's food though," she pointed out.

**Your remember your mission? **She nodded.

"Let you take out the guards get the information off of the computers and get out. Your mission?"

**Protect you while you get the information.**

"So what's the plan?"

**As far as we could see there is only one entrance. The front. We'll be dropped off a few miles away from the base of the mountain to stay out of sight. We'll climb to the entrance, I'll go in first and take out the guards. We make our way to the middle of the base where they have their files backed up. You get the files from there and we radio Wild Bill to circle around and pick up. Maintain radio silence unless we don't get out in thirty minutes or Wild Bill gets caught up in the storm.**

"Storm?"

**They expect a blizzard to be coming about the same time we get there, but we should be getting out before it hits.**

"Great..." she said sarcastically.

**There's nothing to worry about.**

"I'm pretty sure after most people say that, something bad happens."

**Do you always think the worst? **She seemed to think about that for a while.

"Sometimes," she answered.

Temper let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

**Tired? **

"Well considering I didn't get to bed till around eleven and woke up around five-thirty, yes I'm due for an extra hour and a half of sleep." She leaned to the side and put both arms under her head as a makeshift pillow. "Goodnight," she yawned.

**Night.**

* * *

Temper's eyes shot open and she pushed herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes of sleep. "Are we almost there?" she asked Snake Eyes who was sitting Indian style on the ground.

**Almost, we still have an hour. Nightmare?**

"Nightmare?" She became confused.

**Were you having a nightmare?**

"How could you tell?"

**Experience**, he stated.

"From watching people have nightmares?" Temper joked.

**From having them myself.**

"What about?"

**War. What do you have nightmares about?**

"War, death, rejection, anger… many things. I-"

*Coming to the drop zone sooner than expected I'd start gettin' ready if I were you* Wild Bill's voice came over the intercom.

"That was a lot less than an hour," Temper pointed out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Operation Little Antarctica

Chapter 4: Operation Little Antarctica

Temper followed Snake Eyes from the passenger floor of the plane down to the cargo hold. They both hoisted their camping packs onto their backs. The cargo door opened and they jumped off, down to the snow covered ground of Russia.

The two walked toward a towering mountain in front of them.

"How tall do you think Mount Elbrus is?" Temper asked Snake Eyes.

**18,510 feet, but the east summit is slightly lower**, he answered.

"Well you certainly did your research," she joked.

**Yes, yes I did. I wanted to know approximately how far we would have to climb.**

"Right, climbing. Why do we always do the hard missions?"

**We?**

"Separately, before this mission," she clarified.

**You've gone on other missions?**

"Of course I have. I may have been in a beginner class, but Hawk knew what I could do. He put me on missions so I didn't lose my mind staying in the Pit."

**All we have to do is climb up the mountain, get the info and leave.**

"And be quick because apparently a storm is coming," Temper added.

**What would you want that would make this mission easier?**

"Not being in the freezing cold," she said wryly.

**I'm sure you can survive. It's a hit and run, yes we have to climb a mountain, but there's nothing to worry about.**

"I'm not worrying, I'm complaining. Two different things." They started their trek up the mountain. "A hit and run for the Hit and Run Team," Temper mumbled under her breath.

**What?** Snake Eyes asked.

"Hit and run for the Hit and Run Team," she repeated louder.

**Hit and Run Team?**

"It's what Hawk named the team. It was in the file," she explained.

**What time is it? **Temper pulled her phone out of her pants pocket.

"One o'clock. We'll be at the Cobra Base by two. Sun comes up roughly around five-thirty to six."

**Well you certainly did your research**, Snake Eyes mocked.

"Yes, yes I did. You wanna know what I found out?"

**What did you find?**

"That there is a chairlift up to the top of the mountain."

**Before you get mad, I was given strict instructions to keep out of sight of civilians.**

"I'm not going to get mad," she defended herself.

**I could tell you were getting upset by your body language.**

"How can you even see my body? It's like we got swallowed by marshmallows!" Temper held her arms out in exasperation. They both were dressed in standard clothing for the harsh, freezing temperature.

**You're exaggerating.**

"I understand the whole trying to blend in, but I think we stand out more than we blend in."

**You should talk to the higher-ups about that.**

"This is no joking matter, we could get killed!"

**You're exaggerating again.**

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you could see the future," she said sarcastically.

**I can't, but I can stop bullets with knives and swords.**

"Ninjas," Temper muttered under her breath, he could still hear her.

**You have something against ninjas?**

"Maybe," she said grudgingly.

**Or do you envy them?**

"You wish."

They kept climbing in silence, walking against the snow that was coming down harder than before. They came to the middle of the mountain.

"GPS shows enemy base 20 feet up," Temper informed Snake Eyes.

**Alright. Remember: I go in first, take out the front guards, you come in behind me while I clear the base, we get the information, we get out. Okay?**

"Got it. You do your ninja thing and I follow you," Temper simplified. Snake Eyes nodded and kept climbing. Temper followed a small distance behind. When he got to the edge he peered over and jumped. Temper stayed where she was and waited as she heard yelling and gunfire. Snake Eyes looked over the edge and helped her up. The two walked past the bodies and entered the base; metal plates seemed to be welded to the walls. The base floor was still the mountain's natural rock; wires ran across the room, from one computer to the next.

Temper stood with her back against the wall, next to a doorframe, while Snake Eyes cleared the next room, and signalled to her to come through. She used an installation on her phone that Breaker had downloaded to find the main computer. When she did she had to look for an open USB port and plug in her flash drive. Snake Eyes cleared the third room as the download bar reached 50 percent. The sound of harsh winds beating against metal hit their ears.

**Stay here**, he instructed and left her for the first room. She watched as the bar reached 67 percent.

"Not like there's anywhere else to go," she grumbled to herself. Snake Eyes came back and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

**We have a problem**, he informed her.

"What? Wild Bill is coming early? He's gonna have to wait."

**He's going to have to wait anyway, the blizzard is here.**

"See what I mean by wanting an easier mission? Why couldn't they set up a base in the Bahamas?" she cried in outrage.

**Because they're not stupid.**

"Well setting up a base in a blizzard zone wasn't exactly smart either."

**I can't argue with that. **

*DING*

Temper looked to the computer. The download bar showed 100 percent. She safely ejected the flash drive and turned back to Snake Eyes. "What now?"

**We wait.**

"How long do these thing usually last?"

**Anywhere from hours to weeks.**

"Well isn't that just great?" she asked sarcastically.

**Patience is a virtue.**

"Thanks for that Mr. Ninja. Where'd you get it? The 'lame sayings for martial arts masters' book or do those types of things just come to you when 'meditating'?" she put air quotes around 'meditating'.

'**Meditating'?** he copied her.

"I think we all know you sneaky bastards are really taking a nap so cut the bullshit." He looked straight into her eyes and came to a realization.

**You don't like being trapped do you? Trapped by a person is okay with you. You can always find a way out, but this is nature**. She tensed at his words.

"Yes," she admitted, "I don't exactly like the fact that I can't get out of this one." She plopped down on one of the few chairs in the room.

**Whether it's hours or weeks they must have a stock of food here to prepare for a situation like this, you have nothing to fear. We may not be able to get out, but we have food and being stuck in here means that no one can come in**. She nodded silently while he went in search of food.

* * *

Snake Eyes got to work piling all the weapons in the third room after moving the food to the second room where Temper sat. The two of them moved the bodies to the third room then shut the sliding door and locked it. Temper sat back down in the chair and Snake Eyes sat against the wall, facing her.

"Is there a reason why you wear the mask?"

**To make sure nobody knows me.**

"You hiding something?"

**Ninja remember?**

"Touche. Why don't you speak?"

**Classified.**

"Seriously?"

**Seriously. Just check my file.**

"Smart ass."

**You're the one who asked.**

"What about the questions game?"

**The questions game?**

"I ask a question then you ask a question."

**No.**

"Oh come on! You can skip if you really don't wanna answer it." He seemed to ponder this.

**Fine, but you have to answer some too.**

"Deal. You go first."

**Name.**

"Temperance."

**No last name?**

"Nope. My turn. Are you absolutely sure you're male? No transgender or anything like that?"

**No. What kind of question is that?**

"A curious one."

**Siblings?**

"None by blood, but there are three people who considered close family. Two guys, one girl. They looked out for me. Siblings?"

**One**. Instead of complaining about his lack of information she kept silent about it, seeing his body language and knowing he did not want to delve in on the subject. **Training?**

"Martial arts. I told you one of my fears, what's yours?"

**Being forced to watch someone suffer and not being able to do anything about it. Age you enlisted?**

"18. You?"

**18. Exactly how old are you?**

"22. You?" That caught him off guard.

**26. Why did you enlist?**

"To hide I guess. Why did you enlist?'

**To serve and do something different. What do you mean 'hide'?**

"I was running from one of my brothers after he got angry. He sort of… disowned me."

**What did you do to make him that angry?**

"I panicked and got someone hurt. I believe you owe me two questions." Snake Eyes nodded. He knew that there was a reason she was not telling him everything. "Weirdest thing you've ever been caught for?"

**Hanging from the rafters in the kitchen and taking food when the cook wasn't looking**. She giggled at thought of a young black clad ninja hanging from his feet and stealing food.

"That's the weirdest thing you've ever been caught for?" Snake Eyes nodded in confirmation. "Does the mysterious ninja have any addictions?"

**No. That evens it up. Do you have any addictions?**

"I guess you could say alcohol. Favorite person as a child?"

**My master. How long did you train for?**

"Around seven years." She thought about her next question, but came up with a blank. "I can't think of any more questions."

**Favorite childhood memory?**

"Going out to dinner with the three I told you about. We would make such a mess and laugh so much." Temper looked to her lap and smiled, remembering everything the three of them did. "What's yours?"

**Training.**

"Of course it is. What about training?"

**The feeling you get when you do something right, learning something new, and power when you beat somebody. **

"Never would have figured you for power hungry."

**We all want power, we just have different ways of getting it.**

"What do you mean?"

**I get power through beating someone in a fight. Hawk may get power from making sure everybody does their job correctly. Some people try and get power through weapons, knowledge, even drugs.**

"And me?"

**I haven't figured that out yet**, he admitted.

"Do-"

*Hit and Run do you copy?* Wild Bill interrupted.

"We copy," Temper replied.

*We are clear for pick up. I will see you in one hour*

"See ya soon Wild Bill." Temper and Snake Eyes got up and made their way to the entrance of the cave. Snake Eyes hit a red button on the wall and the door opened, revealing the snowy terrain of Mount Elbrus. "Still snowing," Temper pointed out.

**Did you expect it to stop completely?**

"Not sure what I was expecting, never been in a blizzard before."

Walking down the mountain was easier than coming up. They made it down to the bottom and walked to the pick up zone. Wild Bill dropped down and took off once they were safely on.

"You two need any medical attention?" Wild Bill asked. Temper looked to Snake Eyes who shook his head.

"No, we're good," Temper answered. Wild Bill closed off the cockpit.

Temper and Snake Eyes took off the camping packs and sat down.

"Wild Bill, how long till we get to base?" Temper questioned.

*About an hour and half* Wild Bill replied over the intercom. Temper nodded to herself and turned to Snake Eyes.

"Well at least we got what we came for."

**You still think it could've been easier?**

"Hell yes! I seriously hope it was worth it."

**Did Hawk say what it was for?**

"No, just told me to get what I could off their hard drive."

**I respect Hawk, but do you always follow his orders blindly?**

"He's my superior, and besides, I owe him a lot. So yes, I do."

**You owe him? **

"Yes, I do." Her tone made him rethink asking her any more questions. The two stripped to their normal wear; Snake Eyes to his black armor, Temper to her cargo pants and tank top. Silence fell over them all the way to the Pit when Temper fell asleep, leaving Snake Eyes to his thoughts.


	5. Damn Ninjas

Chapter 5: Damn Ninjas

Snake Eyes poked at Temper's side after Wild Bill got off the plane. She mumbled curses under her breath, pushed his hand away, and adjusted her position. He poked her sleeping form again and got the same reaction. He thought about what he was about to do then picked her, bridal style. It was night time which nobody was up except for patrols and the techies that watch the cameras. Snake Eyes carried her through the halls, passed his room, and entered hers using the key she put on top of the door frame. He was not sure whether or not to be surprised when he turned on the light. There was nothing in the room, save for a bed, dresser, and desk. It was standard size, her bed was put horizontally against the wall, in front of the door. The dresser was at the foot of the bed, the desk, directly to his right, was on the other side of the dresser. On the farthest wall were two doors, one to a bathroom, the other to a small closet. He laid her gently on the bed and walked out the door before curiosity could get the better of him. He looked back to the door, reopened it, and looked to see Temper still sleeping. He walked back in and shut the door quietly. He searched the room for anything personal or something out of place. He found nothing.

Snake Eyes looked back at Temper, still out, then at the bed, the one place he did not search. He got on the ground and looked underneath. He made out the silhouette of a long, rectangular box. Reaching for it, he pulled out a hard, black rifle case. He undid the latches and flipped the lid open. There was a black sniper rifle lying on the grey foam, four clips lined next to it. He thought nothing of the gun and went to close the case when he saw two smaller latches holding a plastic board behind the foam. He removed the clasps hold and laid the foam and plastic sheet on top of the rifle. A katana in a sheath laid in front of him, it's twin, missing. He lifted the sword out of the case. It's black handle not worn from use. The black sheath looked new. The red clan symbol of the Arashikage was marked just below the handle, on the sheath and on the sword when he pulled it out. The blade was sharp and new. He wondered why she only had one of two, but quickly chided himself.. He should not have been searching her room. He quickly put everything back where it was and hurried out the door. When he got to his room a million questions ran through his head. He thought that if he found anything remotely interesting in her room it would answer questions she refused to talk about. Instead, it just fueled his curiosity more.

* * *

Temper woke up in her room, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the plane. A knock sounded on her door, when she opened it she was disappointed to find the redhead and not the black clad ninja.

"Oh, it's you," Temper said disgruntled.

"Yes me," Scarlett agreed, holding out her hand to stop the door she tried to shut. "Hawk wants you," Scarlett informed her as she stopped the door again from closing on her. Temper threw the door toward her again. "Now!" Scarlett ordered as she pushed against the door. Temper huffed and let go of the door making Scarlett jerk forward. Temper smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Scarlett glared at her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

When no one answered from the other side of the door, Temper walked into Hawk's office. Hawk looked up from his papers and motioned for her to sit down. She plopped herself on the chair and leaned her head in her hand, looking bored.

"I've called you here to discuss your missions," he informed her. "You did, in fact, complete Operation Little Antarctica, yes?"

"Yes sir," Temper replied, handing him the flash drive she kept in her pocket. He took it from her and she watched with curious eyes as he put it in one of his locked drawers. "What exactly was on their computers?" she asked, remembering what Snake Eyes said earlier. Hawk looked at her closely.

"Information about some weapons that they are creating. Word is that Cobra is planning something big." Temper nodded in understanding.

"I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry," Temper told him.

"You had a right to know, I should've told you earlier. Speaking of telling things early, I will be attending a weapons meeting for M.A.R.S. Industries," General Hawk informed her.

"McCullen?"

"He's the one who's supplying, but a picture can be forged, the higher ups will want more proof before we can go after one of America's biggest weapons supplier."

"I can see why they would want more proof."

"The Alpha team will be watching over a NATO convoy with a weapon that M.A.R.S. industries is shipping from their headquarters."

"Is there a reason you're disclosing this information to me?"

"Lifeline is sick so you will take his place as medic," Hawk told Temper.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who could-"

"I need you. Cobra is bringing out operatives that only work in the shadows. This is important if they're putting some of their best men out there. It may not be this mission, but I won't take chances. Heavy Duty will be in charge, Breaker will be watching from the plane. Breaker will be given strict instructions to let you on the ground when things start to go south. Only when things start to go south," Hawk instructed. "If any of the NATO soldiers refuse to hand over the weapon, stick this in the ground when I give the command." Hawk handed her a metal stake, a hologram projector. "I'll take over from there."

"Does the Alpha team know about this mission?" Temper asked, taking the stake from him.

"No. They will be briefed later. Any questions?"

"No sir." Temper got up from her chair.

"Another thing I would like to bring to your attention, Snake Eyes."

"Is something wrong?"

"He was in your room," Hawk informed her.

"Yes, I knew about that, he must've carried me from the plane."

"Yes, but it doesn't take 15 minutes to put someone on their bed and leave. He exited your room then re-entered and left almost 13 minutes later." Temper's hands straightened out and bawled into fist several times. "I'm giving you an opportunity to confront him about it yourself. Don't make me regret it. Dismissed." She gave him a short bow and left.

* * *

Temper walked through the halls, looking for Snake Eyes. After operations the team or soldier is given a certain amount of time to recuperate. Snake Eyes, however, clearly does not like to rest as she found him in the sparring room, talking to Scarlett after his more advanced class. Scarlett smiled, nodded to him, and left with some girls to get a shower in the locker room. Temper walked up to the ninja.

"Did you take me to my room after we landed?" she asked, testing his reaction.

**You didn't wake up, so yes, I carried you to your room**, he confirmed.

"Well I applaud you for your gentlemanliness," she said sarcastically, "but is there a reason you didn't leave until 13 minutes later? What the hell were you doing?!" Anger rose inside of her.

**There is no reason to justify the means**, he admitted.

"Try me," she dared.

**I searched your room.**

"For what?"

**Something… off**.

She was not taken aback by this, though she knew she should have been. "You still don't trust me?" _What will it take to get this man off my back?!_ she shouted internally.

**Not in the slightest.**

"That doesn't give you any right to look through my room!"

**That's the only right I need!** If it was possible to yell in sign language, he did.

"You have NO business going through my room. Do it again, and you'll be speaking to Hawk."

She knew she sounded like she was tattle taling, but it is not like she could threaten him, Hawk told her to not make him regret handling it herself. She turned and left as people started to file out of the locker room. All the way to her room Temper kept repeating, "Damn ninjas."

* * *

**NATO Weapons Command…**

"For nearly four centuries my ancestors have been the greatest creators of weaponry in the world." M.A.R.S. appeared in red lettering on the screen. A middle aged man with brown, slicked back hair, known as James McCullen XXIV, stood in front of a small audience of military men and women. "But perhaps in this century, I'll outdo them all." McCullen motioned with his hand to the screens behind him. A picture of a metal bug showed up. "Nanomites," McCullen informed with his Scottish accent, "perfect little soldiers." A video played, showing a few of these nanomites eating an orange organism. "Originally developed to isolate and kill cancer cells, but at M.A.R.S. Industries, and with the help of a little NATO funding, we discovered how to program them to do almost anything. For example," another video came up, "eat metal." A tank slowly rolled forward, then the camera moved it's focus to the far right, where a man was about to shoot a warhead at it. "Watch this test of the world's first nanomite warhead." When the man in the video shot the warhead it flew to collide with the target. Upon impact, the warhead burst and let out a green cloud that left nothing in it's wake. "Each of these warheads contain seven million nanomites and has the ability to eat anything from a single tank, to an entire city." To make his point, a simulation model of a city came on screen. An animated warhead came into contact with the city and ate everything it touched. "As you can see, it quickly converts to eating any and all material in it's path. Once unleashed, the nanomites will not stop, ever." The view of the fake city zoomed out to show more buildings around it. The green cloud spread over the structures, and made everybody who was watching, aware of the damage a warhead could cause. "Once the target has been destroyed, the launcher triggers the kill switch, unique to each warhead, that short circuits the nanomites. Preventing any unwanted destruction." Pictures of children playing and other civilians popped up on screen.

"Gentlemen," James McCullen started, "I'm pleased to announce that tomorrow morning, your first order of Nano-tech warheads, ships from my factory in Clishstan." Applause sounded from the audience. In the back, unseen by most, General Hawk watched McCullen.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Alpha Team Missions

Chapter 6: Alpha Team Missions

Temper sat in the back of the plane with a black bag, strapped in while Scarlett and Snake Eyes prepared to go down.

"We're comin' up to the target," Breaker informed them.

A hatch opened in the middle of the floor and Snake Eyes slid down the rope. Scarlett went next and Heavy Duty leaned out a door in the side of the plane, using heavy artillery to shoot down the enemy.

"Don't make me shoot a woman!" He shouted out to someone Temper could not see. "IN COMING!" He yelled and the plane tilted to the left. Outside the door she saw two blue streaks of light pass them. "Woah!" Heavy Duty put his full body back inside the plane, "put us down!"

The plane descended and Break and Heavy Duty got out. Temper came to the edge of the door and looked up to see the Cobra aircraft take off. She grabbed a stake that Hawk gave her out of her bag and followed the two men. She saw a man with blonde hair, darker than hers, pointing a gun at them with one hand, a M.A.R.S. briefcase in the other.

"Pointing your weapons at me doesn't quite make you my friend now does it?" He stated.

"Please hand over the case, sir," Breaker asked.

"I don't know you," the man started, the looked up at the sky, "and I sure as hell don't know who they are and until I find out, I'm not lowering anything and I ain't handing anything over."

"If weren't for us you'd be out there with the rest of your boys," Heavy Duty pointed out.

"So hand over the case," Scarlett added.

A black man emerged from behind a tree and pointed his gun at them as well. "What's your unit," the new man asked.

"That's classified," Scarlett answered. Temper stepped forward and put her hands up in surrender.

"Go ahead Temper," Hawk's voice came over on the earpiece she always used on missions.

"Temper get back," Scarlett warned.

"What's your name?" Temper asked.

"Duke," the blonde replied. Temper nodded and knelt to the ground.

"Someone would like to have a word with you," she informed him as she stuck the stake into the ground. Light shot out of the top and built a live, holographic image of General Hawk.

"State your name and rank," Hawk ordered.

"You first," Duke demanded.

"My team just saved your life, son. This is the part where you get to say thank you."

"Those aren't the words that come to mind right now. I wasn't told anything about any support for this mission. So why don't you tell your team to stand down."

"Hey we could turn this into one big turkey shoot," the man behind Duke told them.

"Yep," Duke agreed.

Snake Eyes apparently did not think so as he held his katana against the black man's throat. "Or not," the man said, looking down at the sharp blade.

Cover Girl appeared in the hologram and gave Hawk a file before she disappeared. "Easy Ripcord," Hawk said, looking down at the file.

"How do you know me?" he questioned.

"Expert marksman, second in your battalion, weapon's specialist, jet qualified," Hawk listed.

"I told you," Ripcord said to Duke.

"Not now Rip," Duke warned.

"My name is General Clayton Abernathy," Hawk informed, "perhaps you've heard of me, Duke."

"General Hawk," Duke nodded, "Afghanistan, NATO, forward command."

"Yeah that was my last job, I'm in a whole new outfit now." Breaker went forward, toward the case. Duke positioned his gun at him.

"Hey," Breaker put both hands up, "just need to deactivate the tracking beacon for security."

"Put down that weapon's case son and let us deliver those warheads," Hawk demanded.

"No way," Duke shook his head, "I signed for 'em. It's my mission, my package, I carry 'em, I deliver 'em."

"Well that's just fine, but you seem to be a little short of transportation right now," Hawk pointed out, "so my team, Alpha, will deliver you to me."

"Where exactly are you Sir?" Duke asked.

"Come see for yourself." The hologram shut off.

Snake Eyes removed the sword from Ripcord's throat and they all piled on to the plane. Duke kept a hold on the case the entire time. Temper got to work with Snake Eyes on Ripcord, which neither were too thrilled about as they were trying to avoid each other at all cost. Snake Eyes jabbed an IV into Ripcord's right arm at which he let out a small yelp.

"I thought all you special ops guys were tough," Temper stated, trying to distract the man from the pain. Unfortunately for her, Ripcord took it differently.

"We are tough," Ripcord gritted as he glared at Snake Eyes. He turned his attention to her and put on a smile, "but we're also sensitive." Temper looked at him, dumbfounded. Snake Eyes put a hand on Temper's shoulder.

"I got it, thanks," she informed.

Scarlett watched the actions between the grunt and the ninja, jealous, but she did not know what was really going on between the two, and how much they despised each other. Ripcord kept talking and tried to make a grab for Heavy Duty's hair to which he got his hand slapped. Snake Eyes inspected a knife when he looked to see Duke staring at him.

"What kind of outfit is this anyway?" Duke asked, looking over the team. "It's not regular army, based on all the accents."

Temper got lost in thought when she felt a tap on her on her upper arm.

Ripcord said quietly, "what about you, where you from?" She did not say anything, just smirked, "not telling?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Where were you born?" Breaker asked Duke.

"Duke wasn't born, he was government issued," Ripcord joked, trying to sit up. Tempter pushed him back down.

"What about you," Duke inquired, nodded over to Snake Eyes.

"He doesn't say," Scarlett replied from her seat opposite to Ripcord.

"Why?" Ripcord asked.

"He doesn't say," Breaker answered.

Temper tensed a little, something only Snake Eyes caught. Temper was once again lost in thought as the rest of the team spoke. She could feel Snake Eyes staring at her, she knew he saw her momentary lapse of control. _He can read your body language_, she reminded herself, _you need to be careful, he's already suspicious after yesterday_. Silence overtook the plane.

"Well whoever you are," Duke started, "and whatever this unit is. I want in."

Temper looked at him, surprised. She finished up with Ripcord just as the plane touched base.

Heavy Duty got out first, then Scarlett, Breaker, Duke who was introduced to General Hawk, Ripcord, then Temper who was followed by Snake Eyes. They all got onto a platform. Snake Eyes chose to be directly to the side of Temper,silently letting her know he wanting to speak to her. The platform lowered down and Hawk told Ripcord and Duke about G.I. Joe.

"Mister McCullen is standing by Sir," a female informed Hawk.

"Patch him through," General Hawk ordered. They all gathered around a moving globe in the center of the room.

"We need to find everything we can about her, knowing is half the battle," Hawk said. A hologram of James McCullen passed through Ripcord, scaring him.

"Gentleman," James McCullen greeted.

"Mr. McCullen," Hawk said, "CEO of M.A.R.S. Industries and the builder of these warheads."

"General, clearly you were the security option I should have chosen." McCullen looked at Hawk.

Duke stepped forward, clearly angry. "What did you just say?" Duke questioned, Mr. McCullen turned his head to him "my team did everything we could out there. And a lot of good men went down."

"Yeah, but not you," Mr. McCullen replied. Temper wished he was there in person so she could at least give Duke the satisfactory of knocking him out.

"That mission was classified. So clearly, someone sold us out."

"I spent ten years and thirty billion euros creating these four warheads. Your job Captain, was to protect them and if it wasn't for General Hawk, you'd have failed." Duke stepped forward, but Ripcord held him back.

"That's not a fair assessment. He followed his orders to the letter," Hawk informed McCullen.

"Well that wasn't enough," McCullen replied.

Hawk glared at him. Temper knew Hawk was remembering the day he brought her to the Joes.

_General Flagg stood by as Hawk was chewed out by the one who employed the Joes for the mission. Hawk had lost a lot of men, but that did not matter to the man. Hawk had done what he saw was right, it was her life or the package. She was young, a little inexperienced on her own as she was used to someone having her back. She got knocked into half consciousness and he dragged her out of the building before it blew up, along with the package._

Temper snapped out of the memory, seeing Breaker set the case on the table and Mr. McCullen check the warheads.

"Please keep me informed of your progress General." At that, McCullen was gone.

"My voice analyzer on that guy was going up, down, and sideways," Breaker informed.

"Looks like McCullen's working an angle he don't want us to catch," Heavy Duty said.

A picture of the female the Alpha Team fought was placed on the screen in front of them. They ran it through a facial recognition. Temper sat on the ring around the globe with her knees to her chest. Snake Eyes was by her side as he had been since they got off the plane. _He isn't going to let this go_, she thought to herself. Ripcord stepped forward to Duke.

"Hey," he whispered, "isn't that-"

"Shh," Duke interrupted.

Temper looked to Snake Eyes in confusion to see if he caught it as well. He just shrugged. Temper watched as the two men exchanged words. Hawk came over to Duke and showed him a screen.

"It seems that I've been made official custodian of the warheads," Hawk informed, "looks like your mission is complete here Duke."

"When you move them she's going to come after you. You know that right? And with her intel and toys, she'll find you," Duke replied.

"What's your point?" Hawk asked, looking between Duke and Ripcord.

"You're going after her first," Duke motion to the both them, "and we want in."

"General it was our team that got wasted out there, we deserve payback," Ripcord said.

"You don't ask to be part of G.I. Joe," Hawk told them, "you get asked."

"You scouted me four years ago, now I'm ready, lets have at it," Duke said.

"Well I've lost men too Captain. If you want revenge-" Hawk started.

"I know her," Duke interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Everybody on the team and Temper looked at him.

"You said knowing is half the battle right?" Duke reached into his jacket and pulled out a photograph. He held it up for Hawk to see. Hawk took it and examined it. "She was a blonde, her name is Anastasia Cisarovna." Temper tried to control herself from tensing at the name. Luckily for her Snake Eyes' attention was on Duke. "I could tell you everything you need to know about her." _You don't know anything_, Temper thought bitterly. "Up until the last four years, after that, obviously a lot of things have changed." Hawk nodded.

"Temper," Hawk called, motioning for her to come forward. She got up and walked over to the three men. "I want you to oversee their training. If you don't think they cut it, just say so." Temper nodded in acknowledgment to his request. "Dismissed."

Snake Eyes stood in protest but Breaker and Scarlett stood as well making it go unnoticed. Snake Eyes was not about to let go of his personal mission so easily. Temper introduced herself to them and led them to the weapon's room where Heavy Duty told them about various weapons they would be working with. Next they went through simulations with Scarlett. Ripcord started to flirt with Scarlett which she deflected with the finesse of a lady Joe. Then they went to sparring with Snake Eyes. Duke was the one who stood out most in this exercise. No matter how many times he got hit, he kept going. Eventually, he got frustrated enough to take off the helmet. Stone had warned Duke that he would need it, but he didn't pick it back up. Then, he did something that really surprised her. Snake Eyes put at least five hits on Duke that put him on the floor.

"Again!" Duke got up and charged at Snake Eyes. Duke put his two legs around Snake Eyes waist and using his momentum, flipped the ninja over and onto the floor. With Duke over him, a fist ready to strike, Stone intervened.

"Stand down."

After that Ripcord and Duke both went through underwater training with Shipwreck. Temper gave Hawk their test scores and her opinion. Even Heavy Duty had to admit, they are Joes.

* * *

Temper went into the Alpha Team's rec room. A flat screen was on the wall farthest from her, a couch was positioned in front of it, where Breaker was sitting in front of a chess board. Three treadmills, one occupied by Scarlett, were behind the couch, facing the television as well. On her right was a mat, where Snake Eyes was doing a handstand on his swords. _I haven't seen that in a long time_, Temper reminisced. Heavy Duty was using a speed punching bag. Duke went to weight lifting and Ripcord went to the treadmill to flirt with Scarlett. Temper spotted Duke and watched as Ripcord crashed and burned. Duke moved on to jump rope and laughed silently at Ripcord's fail.

"Attention! General on deck," Heavy Duty shouted.

"At ease," Hawk said. Duke and Ripcord stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Hawk. "Duke, you scored in the top half percent of all the people we've ever tested," Hawk informed. "Rip, if we averaged your scores with Duke's you passed too." The two smiled. "So with your scores and the approval of your overseer you are now Joes. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir," Ripcord said and shook Hawk's hand.

"Provisionally of course," Hawk clarified and shook Duke's hand as well.

"Thank you sir," Duke said.

When Hawk left they thanked Temper and Ripcord even hugged her, much to her surprise. They both smiled to each other, they were now Joes.


	7. Temper's Past, Alpha's Predicament

Chapter 7: Temper's Past, Alpha's Predicament

Snake Eyes caught up to Temper on her way from the rec room. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

**You tensed, on the plane**, he signed, **when Ripcord asked why I don't speak.**

"So?" she asked.

**What do you know?** She took a deep breath and let it out.

"That you aren't mute," she stated simply. He was surprised at this revelation.

**And how do you know that? **

"I've heard of you before, that you took a vow of silence when your master died."

**From who?**

"People that I considered family. That's all I know Snake Eyes. Your vow of silence, the death of your master, and your training."

**Only one person knows of that**. His body language told her he was angry, beyond angry, pissed. Snake Eyes pinned her to the wall. **How do you know Storm Shadow?** When she did not answer he pressed his arm into her throat more. **How?** he asked again.

"He helped me," Temper admitted, "a _long_ time ago."

**How do I know you aren't still with him?**

"Snake Eyes," she pleaded.

He pressed more until she was choking and gasping for air. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground and was able to breathe. Snake Eyes grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his quarters. Once inside, he pointed to the bed and she sat down. He stood where he was.

**Explain**. He crossed his arms and waited.

"When I was younger and had completed my training, my masters asked Tomisaburo to help me find work. He complied and took me in. I did assassination jobs with him. I didn't know I was really working with Cobra until I met the Cobra Commander. Tommy was one of the two people that I considered a brother, the ones I told you about. When the second brother died, Tommy got upset and disowned me. I didn't know any other life so I took jobs from people who were willing to pay a lot of money for my service.

"I was working when I realized my target and employer were working for Cobra. The mission was a trap, apparently to them, I knew too much. General Hawk, who was a Colonel at the time, barged in to retrieve a package, a file containing vital information. A fight went down, and the only people to survive were the two of us. He took me to G.I. Joe headquarters, was yelled at, and stated that my life was more important than the package. I was put in his care. He sent me out on missions that didn't involve Cobra, making sure that I would be safe from them."

**Is that why you stayed a grunt?**

"Yes, if moved through the ranks or showed my specialties that would mean I would be put on missions that involved contact with the enemy. Why did you let go?" Snake Eyes tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You could of killed me in the hall, got rid of a traitor."

**When I pinned you, you didn't struggle even though you could have easily gotten out**, he explained. **One more question**.

"What is it?"

**Who were you trained by?** She looked at him, uncertain.

"Arashikage," she stated. He tensed and snuck a glance at her forearm. He did not find what he was looking for. Temper gave a small smile, knowing what he was trying to find.

"I was never given the tattoo because my heritage was not with them."

**You were from a different clan?**

"Yes, and my mother trained with the Arashikage as well. She didn't get the tattoo either from what I heard."

**Heard?**

"This is a lot more than one more question," she smirked, "She sent me to the Arashikage at the age of two. I never knew her. Never met her." Temper shrugged. "Now, I have a question for you." She leaned forward and edged off the bed to a standing position. "Do you trust me?"

**Not entirely. **

"Well, that will just have to do for now," Temper left without another word.

* * *

*Will Temper report to General Hawk's office. I repeat, Temper report to General Hawk's office* Cover Girl's voice rang out over the intercom. Duke silently laughed and Ripcord nudged her.

"Someone's in trouble," Ripcord taunted. Behind Ripcord, Heavy Duty laughed as well.

"I haven't met you since before you got into the same sparring class and we got these two chuckle heads, but I have to say, I will miss you," Heavy Duty said his farewell.

"I'll miss you too," Breaker appeared behind Heavy Duty's arm. Temper rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting tossed or dying," she informed.

"You're not?" Breaker asked. Temper nodded in confirmation.

"Well then, I'll see you later," Heavy Duty said.

She smiled at the four of them, picked up two trays full of food, and left. She balance the two trays in both hands as she lifted her foot and expertly turned the knob, opening the door to Hawk's office.

"Temper," Hawk greeted.

"General Hawk." She set a tray in front of him and sat down in a seat across from his desk. They both ate and shared small talk.

"Are you sure you approve of Duke and Ripcord?" Hawk asked.

"They're determined, I admire that. Yes"

"And what's your situation with Snake Eyes?"

"We've… come to an understanding."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm starting to wonder why your code name isn't Mother Hawk," Temper joked. The General chuckled.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. And yes, everything's fine."

"You told him didn't you. I watched over the surveillance footage. Saw you go into Snake Eyes' room."

"Yes, I told him."

"Was _that_ the wisest decision? You could've just pointed him to my office and that could've been avoided." She finished off the last of her food and set the tray aside.

"I wanted to tell him, him knowing could get me out of a lot of trouble later on."

"You didn't tell him _everything_ though?"

"No."

"And what about your relationship with the Baroness?"

"Sir?" Temper was shocked that he even noticed. She tried not to tense when the Baroness' name was brought up in the intelligence room, but clearly she should not have been so worried about Snake Eyes and made sure Hawk had not seen her either.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know her," she admitted.

"Do you know her enough to know what she's planning?"

"No."

Hawk nodded. "Dismissed."

* * *

Temper stepped into the Alpha Team's rec room to see how the two new Joes were doing. Ripcord was trying to beat Scarlett in an arm wrestling contest and Duke was watching a chess match between Breaker and Heavy Duty. _Probably trying to figure out how to play_, Temper thought to herself. Suddenly sirens went off.

*All Joes the intruders are going to the loading bay. I repeat the intruders are going to the loading bay* A man's voice came over the intercom system.

"Warheads Rip, c'mon!" Duke shouted and got up.

Scarlett took Ripcord's distraction as an advantage and pulled his arm down, winning. They all jumped up and ran out of the room. The Alpha Team raced toward the heart of the pit as that was the only way in or out. Temper stopped as she got out the door and ran in the other direction. _The General is the only one who could give the order for the alarm to sound_, she thought to herself, _so either he will be targeted because he has the warheads or he pulled the alarm himself_.

Temper rounded the corner and saw Cover Girl lying dead with a knife through the heart. She saw General Hawk, still breathing, near an opened safe. Temper removed the knife from Cover Girl's back and moved her from the doorway. She then went over to Hawk and hoisted him up. He groaned in pain and did what he could to walk, but she did most of the work. She brought him to the medical ward and went out for the next man she saw that needed medical attention. She did this throughout the battle that was going on. Going back and forth without being spotted by the enemy and taking injured soldiers to the Joe's 'hospital.'

All the Joes were told what happened to Hawk and that he was recovering from surgery. Temper stopped walking in front of an open door and eavesdropped on Ripcord's and Scarlett's conversation.

"My father taught me to win," Scarlett said.

"Look, I don't see how you could teach anybody to win everything, every time. I mean look at you, you're still here right?" Ripcord asked. "You get knocked down, you get back up. Maybe that's what he wanted you to learn." Temper smiled. "Then again, that would be an emotional response," Ripcord mocked her about an earlier conversation in rec. room, "one that can't be explained or quantified." The two in the room laughed and Ripcord left not noticing Temper.

When Ripcord went around the corner she stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett questioned. Temper just smiled.

"You like him," Temper sang tauntingly.

"I'm going to let that slide, Grunt." No matter how much Scarlett tried to glare at Temper, Temper saw a playful glint in Scarlett's eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Admit it, I know you want to."

"Admittance is the first step to recovery," Scarlett quoted.

"That may be true with addiction, but in love, admitting it is like jumping of a cliff into enemy territory: You get yourself in deep."

"Fine." Scarlett turned away from the mirror and looked Temper dead in the eyes. "I like him."

Temper grinned. "I knew it."

Scarlett passed her and playfully jabbed at her side, earning Scarlett a small squeal of laughter from the young blonde.

* * *

Temper and the Alpha Team were in the intelligence room, looking at the Baroness. "Her name is Anastasia Decobray," Breaker informed, "Baroness if you're feeling formal."

"Baroness, wow, she really traded up huh?" Ripcord looked to Duke who was glaring at him. "Financially of course," Ripcord added.

"Who's he?" Duke asked about the other man in the photo.

"Daniel DeCobray, scientist, runs a lab in Paris," Breaker replied.

"Lab? What kind of lab?" Scarlett questioned.

"Particle accelerator," Breaker answered.

"Oh my God. They're going to use him to weaponize the warheads," Scarlett realized.

"Well, that's where she's going," Duke stated.

"I like croissants," Heavy Duty said.

"Temper," a man called. She look at him, expectantly. "The General wants to see you."

* * *

Temper walked into Hawk's medical room. "Sir?"

"I heard about the mission to go to Paris," General Hawk informed her.

"How you manage to stay where you are and find out these things the moment they happen astounds me, General," Temper smiled.

"I don't want you going."

Temper's smile slipped off her face. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to go on a different mission, do what you do best: Reconnaissance."

"Recon and hand to hand combat," she stated in outrage, "field work."

"This is not an option. It's an order." Temper could not argue with that. Hawk handed her a file. "A pilot will be ready in thirty minutes." She turned and stormed out of the room, going to her room to get ready.

* * *

Duke and Ripcord went flying up the glass building. Ripcord on a mission to get the warhead, Duke was supposed to get the kill switch. The Baroness started to shoot at Duke, but ran out of bullets and pulled out her blaster. The blue wave knocked Duke through the building. Fortunately he grabbed on to a gutter pole and climbed to the roof. Meanwhile, Ripcord was fighting Storm Shadow and tomato sauce. Chaos ran all throughout the streets of Paris as nanomites ate through anything they touched.

Storm Shadow ran through a window and caught the edge of a plane that took him to the roof. The Baroness hopped on before Duke jumped in and hit the kill switch.

"Disarmed," a mechanical female voice rang from the device at the Baroness' hip. Storm Shadow looked out to the Eiffel Tower and saw the green cloud disappear.

"Congratulations Duke, you just saved Paris," the Baroness declared. Storm Shadow struck Duke, successfully knocking him unconscious. "Or at least most of it," Ana finished.

On the ground the Alpha Team was arrested, all but Duke, who was captured, and Snake Eyes, who sent word to General Hawk of the team's arrest.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! And thank you to all who have, I love reading your comments! **


	8. Again with the Cold, Temper is Alpha

Chapter 8: Again with the Cold, Temper is Alpha

Heavy Duty and Scarlett paced the cell while Breaker was trying to get some French men to not touch his technology. Ripcord sat in silence, at a loss about what to do with Duke captured.

"Nice going, Slick," Heavy Duty blamed Ripcord.

"It's not his fault, he's just emotional," Scarlett defended him. "Here let me look at that." Scarlett reach for Ripcord's head, but he pulled away and refused to make eye contact.

"I'm fine," Ripcord said.

"Just trying to help." Scarlett put both hands up. A door opened and she turned her attention away from the injured soldier. "General!" Scarlett walked to one of the glass walls of the cell. General Hawk rolled up to the container in his wheelchair.

"The French have agreed to let you all go," Hawk informed, "on the condition that none of you return. Ever."

"Never?" Breaker asked.

"Could be worse," Heavy Duty admitted.

"What do you mean never? Like never ever?" Breaker asked in confusion.

"There's more," Hawk started. Breaker was clearly upset. "All of you have been recalled by your respected heads of state. Team Alpha is to return to the Pit."

"What about Duke?" Ripcord questioned. The General said nothing as French soldiers let them out of the glass cage.

* * *

They all walked out of the French's Anti-Terror Facility. Scarlett and Breaker looked over the last image they pulled from a dead Cobra agent. They calculated that McCullen, in the picture, was at the polar icecap. The team looked at Hawk for the go ahead.

"I said you've been ordered back to the Pit. But I didn't say when and I didn't say which route to take," Hawk told them.

"Maybe a northern one?" Scarlett asked. As four talked amongst themselves, Hawk wheeled his way over to Snake Eyes.

"Five minutes ago I sent a team out to a remote location in Africa where an operative of our's went missing. They found blood, but not enough to show that the Joe is dead," Hawk informed. "I have reason to believe this person is being taken to the Cobra facility you are about to go to. I need you to find her and get her back." Snake Eyes tensed at the word, 'her.' "Can you do this for me?" Snake Eyes nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Down under the ice a submarine was coming up to the Cobra base. The Alpha Team looked at an image of the schematics, pinpointing a way in.

* * *

In the base, Temper was waking up to Tommy wrapping her shoulder in gauze. He looked at her and smiled.

"Temper," he spat out, his smile still danced on his face. "How have you been?"

"Skip the formalities. How did you find me?"

Storm Shadow clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. "If you must know, I saw you at the Pit when you were helping the injured. You really didn't think I would see you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Well, judging by the way Snake Eyes fought after I brought up your name, you two must have something going on."

"Jealous?" Temper taunted.

"At one time I would have been," he admitted, "but I had to remind myself of our sibling relationship."

"No," she answered.

"There isn't something?" he asked. All she did was nod and tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down onto the mattress she was placed on. She cried out in agony from the pain radiating from her shoulder. "You were shot," Storm Shadow informed her. Tommy rose to a standing position and gathered his weapons. "I'll be back soon, I wouldn't try to escape," Tommy warned. He walked over to the door and then turned, "but if you do, there is a katana under the bed. One that you've been waiting for."

With that he left her alone. She bent over the side of the bed and reached for the sword. The hilt was wrapped with black leather, the sheath was black as well with the red Arashikage symbol at the top. She pulled the blade out of it's sheath to see it fully sharpened, the blade also carrying the clan symbol. It was an exact twin to the one she had under her bed. She got out of the bed and inspected her clothing; a black bandeau wrapped her chest and black spandex shorts covered all the important parts, but still left almost nothing to the imagination as the rest of her body was exposed. She looked around and saw her black cargo pants which she immediately put on and searched until she found one of Tommy's white shirts that was way too big on her, but it had to do. She looked out the small window in the door and saw two Vipers standing in the way of her freedom. Quickly she opened the door, before they could turn around they met her blade and dropped to the floor.

Temper continued down through the halls, strapping the sheath to her back. She cut down any Cobra workers she came across. As she stepped around the corner she raised her sword and put it up to a man's throat as he did to her. She gasped in surprise.

"Snake Eyes," she breathed out in relief.

**We need to move, Ripcord was sent out to bring down the two remaining warheads that were launched and the base is going into a self destruct sequence**.

She nodded and ran along side him, the two of them worked together to fight a group of Vipers when Scarlett passed them and shouted.

"Snake Eyes we need to go!" She looked behind him, "Temper?" The two ninjas ran to her and the three of them raced out of the base.

"Long story," Temper summed it up. They piled into the elevator and lifted off to the surface.

"How's Duke and Ripcord?"

"Duke's fine and Ripcord is in Washington D.C. getting arrested," Scarlett said, "again."

Temper raised an eyebrow at that. "Long story," Scarlett repeated Temper's line.

Temper smirked. They ran out to the snow vehicles when the doors opened and Temper hopped on behind Snake Eyes. They all went under the ice once again to the G.I. Joe submarine.

Duke arrested the Cobra Commander, James McCullen, now going by Destro, and Mind Bender who had tried to inject Duke with nanomites. Temper watched as Ana finally forgave Duke for the death of her younger brother, who, as Temper knew, was really Ana's adopted brother. Ana was put in a remote research facility on the water where she would get help from doctors to remove the nanomites that she had been injected with.

* * *

Hawk had told Duke and Ripcord that they had both been recommended to stay permanently, which they gave Hawk grief about, saying that they had to be asked. Temper chuckled at their antics.

"So," Scarlett started, getting the attention of a now fully healed General Hawk, "now that Cobra knows of Temper, can she be in her rightful place?"

"With us," Heavy Duty clarified. Hawk looked at Temper and smiled, an act that she returned.

"Well in that case, the Alpha Team has _three _new members," Hawk said. They all boarded the plane and got ready for take off. The seven of them. The Alpha Team.

* * *

**A/N: For any of those who have read my other story, The One with the Temper, I am telling you now that this is DEFINITELY NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! If you haven't read my other story, GOOD! I will be taking it down May 31, for those of you who have not read my profile. REMEMBER: I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	9. Invitations

Chapter 9: Invitations

Snake Eyes knocked on Temper's door. It was evident she was sleeping by her sagging shoulders, still tired eyes, and loose strands of hair sticking out of her bun.

"Hey," she greeted.

**Is this a bad time?**

"No, I was going to get up in three hours anyway," she replied seriously.

**Sorry. Is it okay if I come in?**

"Yeah, sure." Temper stepped to the side to let him in. "Is there something you need?"

**Closure**, he signed, sitting down on her bed.

"For what?" she asked, sitting beside him.

**The both of us. I'm sure you already figured it out, but I wanted to tell you. I killed Tommy. **

"Yeah, figured that." She looked to the ground and tried to blink back tears, but she could no longer hold them in when Snake Eyes put his arm around her in comfort. She put both arms around his shoulders and tears flowed down her cheeks. Not once did she make a sobbing noise, but shivers went up and down her body making her body convulse from the cold feeling. Snake Eyes held onto her until exhaustion got the best of her and she fell asleep. Snake Eyes looked at his phone and realized he was going to be late for his next class. He gently set her down on her bed, wrote a note for her, and left, turning out the lights. When she woke she was so tired she did not care that she missed hand to hand class. She got up and turned on the light. When she looked around she saw a piece of paper on her dresser. Upon further inspection saw she that it was a note from Snake Eyes. _**I'll be here if you need me.**_

* * *

The Hit and Run Team went on a few missions to put out any remaining Cobra forces that planned to rebuild. There was always danger in the world, but nothing the Joes could not handle. Snake Eyes and Temper put distance between themselves, only talking about trivial things and coming into contact during hand to hand classes and missions. Four months passed by and Heavy Duty's enlistment time came to a close, with the promise of coming to their aid when they needed it. Breaker soon followed, then Scarlett. Temper was surprised Ripcord did not follow her immediately, but after a while, Hawk let him go. In addition to the Alpha Team they got Lady Jaye and Flint. Those four months passed by fast for Temper, so fast she did not realize her time was running out as well

Snake Eyes held up his hand, motioning for her to stop. Temper stood straight and let out a shaky breath. The two's last mission earned them a four day recuperation time, which they both took gladly. Temper was surprised that Snake Eyes asked Hawk to get a substitute for him so he would not have to teach any classes. Instead, he stayed by her side. The first day of rest, Temper slept through, while Snake Eyes, to her ignorance, watched over her. The second day she spent in her room, half of the time sleeping, the other half filling out reports. Today, the third day,Snake Eyes practically dragged her out of her room to spar.

"Is something wrong?" Temper asked. Snake Eyes shook his head.

**When does your enlistment time end?** Temper thought about this before she realized how much time had passed.

"Two months. What about you?"

**Three. Would you… be willing to go home with me?**

"Home?"

**To Japan**, he clarified. She looked at him, uncertain.

"I don't know. I haven't been there in a long time. Where would I even stay?"

**At the Arashikage, with me.**

"We both know that I won't be welcome there."

**I won't let them harm you.**

"I know you wouldn't, but after being affiliated with Tommy while he was accused of murder? They wouldn't allow it."

**They will forgive you. You were their student, you are not the one who killed the Hard master. Please, just think about it?**

"Fine, I will," she promised.

**Ace will want to know a week before the enlistment time officially ends. **

"What about you? You will still have a month before your time is up."

**I'm going to being make arrangements with Hawk.**

"But if I say yes, you will be going with me?"

**Yes, I will make sure of that**. Temper smiled.

"Again?" she asked, getting into a fighting stance. Snake Eyes nodded once in confirmation, got into position, and the fight restarted.

* * *

"Alright Mother Hawk, what are we discussing today?" Temper asked and sat in her usual chair.

"I'm sure you know that you only have about two months left until your enlistment time ends," Hawk stated.

"And?"

"Are you reenlisting or going to Japan?"

"Again, you knowing things the moment they happen is amazing!" Temper grinned in joy while leaning forward in fake excitement.

"Temper," he warned, looking her in the eyes. She sobered up and sat straight.

"I was thinking about going to Japan," she admitted.

"You do understand that you will no longer be a Joe, I can't help you if something happens."

"I know that and you know that I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean I can't look out for you."

"I'll be back," she guaranteed seriously, "you know I'll always come back." Looking at her frowning, Hawk chuckled to himself. She raised an eyebrow at him in questioning.

"Just because you may come back, doesn't mean I'll be here. I'm not going to live forever."

"I don't know about living forever, but after watching over me for four years, you've gotten pretty good at not dying!" Temper and Hawk laughed and talked until her stomach growled and she left to get food.

* * *

Temper walked into the rec. room, finding Duke lifting weights.

"Isn't it dangerous to lift without a spotter?" she asked, sitting down behind him.

"I'm careful," Duke assured.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Missions mostly."

"How's Ana?" she asked.

"They figured out a probable cure, she'll be going into a procedure next week."

"You'll be there with her right?"

"I'll be in the waiting room, but essentially, yes, I will be there with her. What about you? What have you been up to?" Duke questioned.

"Missions mostly."

"Heard your enlistment time is ending."

"From who?"

"Hawk. Are you reenlisting?"

"No, I will be going to Japan."

Duke chuckled, "With Snake Eyes?" Temper felt herself blush in embarrassment.

"Not like that!" Duke put the weighted bar in it's original place and sat up.

"Well, thanks for being my spotter, but I'm afraid I'm going to be late in getting ready for a meeting." Duke got up and headed toward the door.

"Right, wouldn't want you to be late."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Duke said and turned around, "Ana said something about talking to you later, but didn't say when or where."

"I know what she means, thanks for relaying the message." Duke nodded and walked out, leaving her alone in the rec. room.

* * *

Snake Eyes looked at his computer screen for thirty minutes straight before he gave up and turned it off. He heard someone stop outside his door and knock. He could tell it was Temper and got up to let her in.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Snake Eyes nodded and stepped to the side. She walked in and sat on the bed, looking at her surroundings. It was much like hers, but bigger and the dresser and the bed placement were switched; making the bed across from the desk and the dresser the first thing you see when you walk in. "The answer is yes, I would like to come to Japan with you. Have you worked things out with Hawk?"

**Yes, I will be leaving for Japan with you.**

"I'm still wondering though, why did you ask me to come with you?"

**You've been here for almost four years, running from Tommy, not knowing anybody around you, and doing the same thing almost every day. Not even I can handle that. **

"I didn't think I could do it either," she admitted, "I kept telling myself that it would get better and it did. I'm on the Alpha Team now for crying out loud!"

**Even with the recent changes, you needed to get away for a while. **

"I guess you're right," she submitted, leaning against the back wall for support. After a while she looked up to Snake Eyes and asked him, "Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" Snake Eyes cocked his head to the side, not sure what she was getting at. "It's just that, if I leave that means I have to walk all the way back to my room and besides, you have a really comfy mattress." Temper grinned at him. He silently chucked and nodded his head. He got up and walked to the door.

**I'm going to the mess hall, do you want anything?**

"No, I'm pretty sure by the time you get back, I'll be asleep." He nodded and left. When he came back she was underneath the covers and sleeping so he ate his food without worrying that she would see his face. Once he was done he left to see if the night patrol would not mind if he joined them. The fourth day, Temper woke up to bacon infused pancakes, her usual breakfast. She heard the shower running and quickly ate. Snake Eyes came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

**Spar?** he asked

"Sure, I'll meet you there in twenty?" Snake Eyes nodded and looked at the empty tray.

**Bacon in pancakes?**

"Did Roadblock give you the same?"

**Yes. **

"Then you understand?" Temper could see his shoulders shake from laughter

**Yes. Go get dressed, your twenty minutes are running out**. Temper hurried out the door and ran to her room to get a shower and get dressed.

* * *

Temper walked into the loading bay late at night wearing her usual uniform. Her black cargo pants, nothing new, and a yellow tank top. She had two black gym bags with her, one slung across her shoulders, the other in hand.

"Temper," Hawk caught the woman's attention and held up a manilla folder. She walked over to the older man. "I know what you're going to be looking for and I pulled some strings to get this. In side is everything we have."

"Thank you Hawk," she marveled.

"I'd watch out if I were you, some secrets are meant to stay buried and some were kept for your protection," he warned. Temper nodded and went to stand next to Snake Eyes.

**Are you ready?** he asked. Temper nodded.

"Packed and ready to go," she confirmed.

Hawk walked over to them after speaking with Ace. "The plane will take off in five minutes. Snake Eyes, I'll be seeing you soon." Snake Eyes nodded, saluted, and got onto the plane.

Temper hugged Hawk and held on.

"Thank you," a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"For what?" Hawk asked and she released him.

"For standing with me," she clarified, "behind me, beside me, in front of me. For standing with me."

"No, thank you. For making it all worth it."

Temper smiled, turned, and took her seat on the plane.

**Nervous?** Snake Eyes asked.

"A little," she said, nodding, "but I've been away from Japan for too long."


	10. Japan (part 1)

Chapter 10: Japan (part 1)

When the plane landed Snake Eyes was the first to get off and greet the people outside. The cockpit opened and Ace spoke, "You guys good?"

"Yes Ace, thank you," Temper replied stepping off. She looked at all of her masters in front of her and bowed to which they did the same. Everybody but the Blind Master, Soft Master, Snake Eyes and Temper left.

"It has been a long time since I was in your company Temperance," Blind Master spoke first.

"I'm happy to see you Blind Master," she greeted.

"I'm sure you understand the implications of coming back?" Soft Master asked.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"Soft Master," Blind Master warned.

"You will be given a day of rest after your travels, tomorrow we will decide if you will stay or not," Soft Master informed.

"Of course," she responded. The two master left the courtyard for the shelter of the temple. Temper walked over to Snake Eyes.

**You know they'll let you stay**, Snake Eyes stated.

"You can never be too certain."

* * *

Temper woke up in one of the guest rooms of the temple and got ready to speak with the masters. She exited her room in black gi pants and a purple tank top. She was not sure where to go, so she wandered around through the open training rooms; some full of beginners and other rooms held experienced martial artists.

As she came to one of the rooms that was occupied by a group with more training, she ran into a little trouble. Temper stepped inside the room and realized that the door she was wanting to go through was in the middle of the farthest wall. Students were lined, evenly spaced, around the perimeter of the room. The instructor stood in the middle of them turning around to meet each set of eyes and speaking,

"Your final test is in two weeks, we will be spending this time prep- Who are you?" The instructor asked her as he became aware of her presence. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see everybody's attention on her. She looked directly at the teacher and bowed in respect.

"I apologize, I was only trying to find the Masters," she explained.

"The masters?" he chuckled. "You're looking at one of them, speak," he demanded.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously.

"You said you were looking for the masters yes?"

"Well yes, but-"

"I am a master. If you need something then ask for it, otherwise turn around and find someone who actually cares." He looked up and down her body, sizing her up. "From the looks of it, you're not one of us."

"You are not the master I am looking for. Now if you'll excuse me, I just have to pass through." Temper walked to the door, but was stopped when the instructor held out his arm, blocking her path.

"You are not excused. What is your name?"

"That is none of your business," she stated. The man grabbed her arm and it was twisted behind her in a flash. She gritted her teeth from the pain.

"You will respect the masters of this temple. You are not a member and I have half a mind to break your arm, intruder. What is your name?"

"Temper," she spit out.

"Temper?" he laughed and pulled on her arm more. "Why are you even asking for a master anyway? What do you want?"

"You know if there's one thing I learned from these past year, it would be that, if you're going to be an ass, make sure you can beat whoever you're pissing off."

With that she twisted out of his hold and kicked him in the face which made him let go of her hand. She then jumped back, when she was horizontal in the air she thrust both feet into his chest and used him as a wall to push off of. When gravity took hold she fell to the floor on her back, putting her hands on either side of her head, fingers pointing to her shoulders, bringing her knees to a few inches in front of her face. Using her strength she popped back up to a standing position while he was still in shock from getting hit. She punched him in the nose with one hand and made an uppercut to his jaw with the other. Her fist still connected with his jaw, him a few inches from the ground, she turned clockwise, bent the lower half of her body, her foot coming up off the ground, over her head, and hit his temple hard. It looked as if she doing a standing split. The man was kicked a few feet away from where she was standing, successfully knocked out. She looked to see the students gaping at her.

A deer in the headlights look, she hurried out the door and finally found the Soft Master and Blind Master. She bowed and they did the same.

"I was afraid I was going to have to look for you myself. I had asked Snake Eyes to go fetch you from your room, but you were not there," the Soft Master informed her.

"Sorry I came looking for you, but I had gotten lost," she replied. Snake Eyes stood behind the two masters, straight and rigid, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Understandable," the Blind Master excused her absence.

The Soft Master nodded his head in agreement, looked behind him to Snake Eyes, and said,

"Snake Eyes if you could excuse us?" Snake Eyes bowed and left. Temper looked around the room. The room was large with shoji walls, the ceiling was made of wood and glass. White cherry trees, and green leafed trees dotted the room. A small pond took space in the middle, under a small, red and black painted wood bridge. The two masters sat in front of her, their back to the rest of the room.

"Temperance Cate Ray," the Soft Master started, "was your name when you left. You had no last name that you knew of so we gave you one. You were an infant when you came to us, no place to call home, so we gave you one. You could not defend yourself, you were a child, so we taught you. You are our child, our legacy. Many people know that the woman who was with Storm Shadow was called 'Temper'. The younger ones and new masters may not know who you are, but the ones who do will see you as a traitor."

"But you are not the one to blame," the Blind Master said. Temper let a breath of relief.

"You are exonerated," the Soft Master informed. "You were not the one that killed the Hard Master and for the past four years you have been… atoning for running with Tommy."

"Thank you Masters," she bowed from her sitting position and the two returned the gesture.

"If you will excuse me," the Blind Master said, got up and left.

The Soft Master and Temper looked at each other for some time until the Soft Master asked, "What has become of Tommy?"

"From what Snake Eyes has told me, dead, but it isn't confirmed," she answered.

"Did he find who really killed the Hard Master?"

"If he did, he didn't tell me. We haven't exactly been in close contact for the past four years."

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Some… complications," she summed up. "I'm sorry, you sent me with him to make sure he carried out his promises to you, but I had failed."

"No child, if these complications truly hindered you, you would not be here. I trust your word. Come with me." The Soft Master stood and so did she. The two walked to the next room where Snake Eyes was patiently waiting.

"In order to placate some of the other masters it was decided that Snake Eyes oversee you. You will be placed in the room across from his," the Soft Master informed them. The two of them bowed to the master and left as the Blind Master came up to them to talk with the Soft Master.

When Snake Eyes and Temper were out of earshot the Blind Master turned to the Soft Master and asked, "Do you know as well?"

"Even a blind man can see what is going on between the two of them," the Soft Master replied and they both chuckled.

Temper and Snake Eyes walked out of the room and he showed her around. **You weren't trained here?**

"You remember a young version of me running around the temple when you were here?"

**No. If you weren't trained here then where?** he asked.

"A small area not too far from here, probably has a corporate building standing on it now," she answered.

**You lived there as well?**

"There was a small home that I slept in." Snake Eyes stopped in one of the rooms where an olive toned woman with brown hair was facing off with a group of people dressed in black gis. She took them down with ease and came over to the new occupants of the room.

**Temper this is Jinx, Jinx this is Temper**, Snake Eyes introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you," Jinx greeted.

"Same," Temper replied and they shook hands.

"Jinx," the Blind Master called. Jinx looked behind her to her master and turned back to the two in front of her.

"I'll see you later?" Jinx asked.

"I looked forward to it," Temper answered. Jinx left and walked over to the Blind Master. Temper turned to Snake Eyes.

"Hey where's the-" she was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly, "food," she finished. He chuckled silently and led her to a large dining room where she got food and they sat in the far corner.

"You won't eat in front of them either?"

**No, I won't.**

"Damn." Temper looked up to the man she ran into earlier. His nose broken and he had bruises on his face. _Serves him right,_ Temper thought to herself. "Who is that?" she asked motioning with her head to the man. Snake Eyes looked over to him.

**James, why, you interested?**

"What? No! He's a total jackass, I ran into him earlier."

**Please don't tell me you picked a fight with him**, he pleaded.

"I didn't pick a fight, he did," she retorted.

**It doesn't matter what he said or did, you shouldn't go around and fight people.**

"Have you met the guy?" she cried indignantly.

**Yes I have and I agree with you, he's a jackass, but let the masters deal with him.**

"Like you?"

**Like me?**

"You're a master."

**What does this have to do with me?**

"If he picks another fight, what would you do?"

**His punishment would be decided by the Blind Master and Soft Master.**

"I didn't ask about the Masters, I asked, what would you do if he picked another fight with me?"

**If he fights you and he doesn't stop after being told to then I, or the other masters and senseis, will have no choice but to knock him out and bring him to the Soft Master and Blind Master. Why do ask me this?**

"Because he's coming over here," she stated with a smirk.

"Hey Hissy Fit," James greeted Temper. Temper, to Snake Eyes' surprise, just sat there smirking.

"Hey James," she replied sweetly, still smirking.

"Aww what? Not gonna attack me again?"

"No, I think kicking your ass in front of your students is enough embarrassment for one day don't you think?" She could see James clench his jaw and curl his fist.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat me so easily in a match when I am prepared!" he began to shout, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm pretty sure you were prepared for resistance when you had my arm twisted behind my back, if you weren't then you failed the most basic rules of your training," she said smugly. People around the room snickered and whispered.

"I will not tolerate rude Yankee, _gaijin_," he insulted. Temper's aura immediately darkened, her smirk slipped, and she glared at the man in front of her.

"And I will not be underestimated by an unknowledgeable, pretentious ass," she spit back.

James shot his hand to out to grab her arm and pulled her from her seat to a standing position. Snake Eyes, whose anger had been rising since James first spoke, stood up and in the blink of an eye had James on his back, feet away from Temper. Temper stared wide eyed, not sure what exactly happened.

"What just-" she started asking before she was dragged out of the dining room by the arm. Snake Eyes took her to one of the training rooms, bowed, and got into a fighting position before she could ask any more questions. They sparred and before they knew it, five hours passed by and the dinner bell rang.

"Oh God!" Temper exclaimed and dropped to the floor with exhaustion. "I don't think I'm gonna make it to the dinner hall!"

**We don't have to go right now, but they stop serving food in an hour**, Snake Eyes informed her.

"So...if I asked you to carry-"

**No**, he signed quickly.

"Damn it… rest then. You don't have to stay with me you know," she told him.

**I have to stay near to make sure you don't do anything stupid remember?**

"Yeah, I remember," she grumbled. Snake Eyes sat down Indian style next to her beaten form. Though he did not show it, he was tired as well. Temper closed her eyes for a while and before she could stop herself, she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I will be updating every Friday (unless something happens). You know I love reviews!**


	11. Japan (part 2)

Chapter 11: Japan (part 2)

Snake Eyes got ready for the day as he thought of Temper. She had started not one, but two fights the day before and he ended up carrying her to her room across from his. He would end up having to escort her to the room she stayed in the first night they came to get her stuff. He knew that he was the only one who could restrict her anger without making her want to leave, which he both hated and was thankful for. He then started to think of James who, if Snake Eyes had no self control, would be dead. He could not help striking James when he touched Temper in an attempt to harm her. She had been through too much already. He wanted her to come here and train, take her anger out on people who could take it, not have someone piss her off more.

Snake Eyes left the room and knocked on Temper's door. When she did not answer he slowly opened the door and entered. This part of the temple was more modern with drywalls and hinged doors. A long rectangular window only half a foot wide was placed at the top of the wall opposite to him. Her low rise black lacquered wooden bed was in the corner to his right, a matching dresser was in the corner diagonal to him, across from the bed. A door was placed in between the bed and dresser, leading to the bathroom. Temper lay in the black and grey covers of the bed. A cup of tea sat on the small nightstand next to the bed. He strode over to it and picked it up. It was the same tea that the Soft Master gave to those who could not sleep. He took in a deep breath and left to the guest room she had slept in. He picked up her belongings and brought them to her room, then left to spar with Jinx.

Temper woke up to a door shutting. She perked her head up and looked around the room. _Nice_, she thought to herself. Memories of the day before came flooding into her brain, the fight, the food, the fight, the sparring, and finally, falling asleep. _Snake Eyes must have carried me here, at least there was nothing to snoop through_, she thought bitterly. She sat up and saw her bags near the door. _At least nothing he hasn't seen before_, she added. She looked to the nightstand where the cup of tea was placed. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, then she remembered.

_Temper woke up in a room illuminated by a strip of glass on the farthest wall that was letting in some moonlight. Her brain throbbed against her skull causing her thoughts to be cloudy. She knew she was not going to fall asleep easily and felt her way to the door. She stumbled out and kept walking until she came to a kitchen where the Soft Master watched a kettle on the stove. "Ahh, young one, I knew you would be here soon," he said to her. Her headache started to fade and become numb as she took a whiff of the herbs in the air. The Soft Master came over to her and put a cold hand to her warm, clammy forehead. He frowned and her head felt like a bullet went through it the moment the kettle seemingly screamed. She clutch the roots of her hair and groaned in agony. When the whistling stopped she waited until the pain subsided before opening her eyes. It was not effective as her vision blurred. The lip of a ceramic cup touched her lips and hot liquid streamed down her throat, burning it. She felt a cool hand on her arm._

Vaguely Temper remembered walking through the door and plopping down on the mattress. She shook her head and made her way to the dining room where ate breakfast. As the day progressed she wandered through the training rooms, sparring with some of the students. Around lunchtime she met up with Snake Eyes by accident and she ate while he say there, conversing with her.

**So you spent the past four hours sparring with people and didn't kill them or hospitalize them?** Snake Eyes interrogated. He did not expect her to be awake for a while after drinking the Soft Master's tea. He realized that the Soft Master must have made it more potent or else her body would have fought off the effects sooner.

"Yep!" she said with a smile on her face.

**Did you like it?**

"Like what?"

**Sparring with the students.**

"You're not gonna make me start my training over are you?!"

**No. I was wondering if you would like to help me train some of the classes.**

"Which classes?" she asked taking a sip of tea.

**Two beginner classes, three intermediate, one experienced, and Jinx.**

"How do you want me to help you with Jinx?"

**Spar with her, help her if she needs it. You're going to be with me for the entire day, might as well help.**

"The _entire_ day?"

**From breakfast to dinner**, he confirmed.

"Damn," she muttered, finishing her lunch.

Snake Eyes stood up and signed, **Come on the beginner class is about to begin**.

Temper got up and they walked to one of the training rooms. Temper ended up instructing them when the Soft Master sent for Snake Eyes and he had to leave. The students, a mix of different ages and ethnic backgrounds, could tell she was new to the role of instructor and went easy on her, telling her what they usually do. When Snake Eyes did not show up after the class left she got nervous. A new group of students came in a few minutes after the last class left.

"Hey where's Snake Eyes?" an African American female asked.

Temper looked at them. Sweat started to trickle down her back, her mouth became dry not sure what she should say.

"Umm, he's not back yet so I'll be training you today," she informed them.

They looked at her, uncertain and got into their usual places. She remembered what the beginner class did and went through the same steps. She let out a breath of relief halfway through the class and began to ease herself into the new job. _It's just a bunch of kids, a little bit more experienced than the last class, but they go through the same steps, drills, sparring, drills, sparring. Nothing complicated about that_, she reminded herself. Snake Eyes came back right when the class left. She turned to him and punch him as hard she could in the arm.

"JESUS CHRIST!" she yelled, "what took you so long!" She put her face in her hands and breathed deeply. When she looked back at him he started to sign to her.

**The Soft Master wanted to know how you were doing, **he informed her.

"And that took two hours?!"

**No it took five minutes. It took about an hour to spar with one of the other masters, another hour to meditate.**

"Do you realize that you left me in charge-"

**Yes**, he interrupted. **I got many questions from the student, they wanted to know who you were, they said you did good.**

"Are you kidding me? I was so nervous."

**Yeah they noticed that, I thought it best that I come for this next class, they're a little bit more rowdy. **

_Rowdy was a fucking understatement!_ she yelled internally. Half the boys kept flirting with her, the girls were malicious, they did not pay attention to sparring rules, and if one more female said a thing about how strong or hot Snake Eyes was, Temper was going to kill them. It was mostly out of jealousy, but she would not even admit that to herself. Snake Eyes already had one of his beginner, an intermediate, and the experienced class that morning when Temper was wandering around the temple so all that was left was the class with Jinx. Temper mostly stayed on the side lines and watched Snake Eyes teach Jinx a few new moves. After an hour Jinx left Temper and Snake Eyes to meditate until the dinner bell rang.

Two weeks passed by and she took over some of Snake Eyes' classes when he wanted a break. Temper was introduced to Kamakura who trained with Jinx. The two apprentices approached her two days after Kamakura came to Japan.

"Hey Temper!" Jinx greeted. Temper looked at them over her cup.

"Is there something you need?" Jinx's smile slipped and she looked to her male counterpart for support.

"We wondering if you could take us out…" Kamakura started.

"Why do you need me?" Temper questioned.

"In order for someone still in training to leave the temple, one of the higher masters gives them approval," Jinx informed her.

"I still don't get it. Why would I be of use?"

"There are certain levels of masters. The ones who have completed their training; the senseis and instructors; the masters, like you and Snake Eyes; then there's the Soft Master and Blind Master," Kamakura clarified.

"I'm not a master," she told them.

"A lot people say that you're one of the masters, the Soft Master and Blind Master validated it," Jinx corrected her. Temper looked at her surprised, searching for any tells that this might not be true. When she found none she put her cup down and stood up.

"Snake Eyes would be mad if I did this without his permission, did you ask him?" Temper questioned.

"Yes, he said no," Kamakura told Temper.

"But we really want to go outside… I _need_ to go outside," Jinx pleaded. Temper looked at the desperation in Jinx's eyes and empathy swelled in her.

"Fine," she breathed out and closed her eyes as Jinx gave a small squeal and hugged the woman in front of her. "Where are we going?"

"To eat, then maybe somewhere fun…" Jinx informed her.

"Somewhere fun?" Temper questioned.

"You'll see," Jinx tried to tempt her. "Meet us here in half an hour." Jinx pointed her finger to the floor and, with Kamakura, left.

Temper came back to the dining room where Jinx told her to meet. She wore casual clothing; a grey tank top, blue button up, v-neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Jinx came into the room wearing a midriff t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and high heeled boots. Kamakura came in wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. Temper looked down to Jinx's shoes, _hell no, cute, but hell no_, she thought to herself.

"Ready to go?!" Jinx asked excitedly. Temper bit the side of her lip and nodded.

When they got to the outer wall two guards stood in front, but when Temper nodded to them they stood aside as the three walked straight past them. Temper's shoulders hunched and she breathed out, closing her eyes. _I'm going to get in so much trouble, I can see it now_. Temper looked to Jinx and Kamakura who were grinning and talking to each other. A smile played on Temper's lips. _But it's worth it_.

The three ate a restaurant not too far from the temple where they all shared small talk.

"And those times you just have to see his reaction!" Jinx said while laughing. Temper laughed so hard all she could do was nod while people snuck glances at the three.

"Those few times you catch him by surprise are the best!" Kamakura added.

"I remember when the Blind Master and Soft Master gave us the challenge of catching Snake Eyes-"Jinx told Temper.

"Or surprise him," Kamakura added.

"-off guard. I tried without success," Jinx pointed to Kamakura, "but then it's his turn to spar with him and five minutes pass when you see Kamakura take a step back. Snake Eyes stays in his fighting stance while Kamakura just stares at him trying to find a way to catch him off guard-"

"Or surprise him," Kamakura repeated.

"Then you see a light bulb go off in Kamakura's head. He steps off the mat, you know the one near the pond?" Temper nodded her head in understanding. "Well he bends down and pulls the mat out from under Snake Eyes. Being the oh-so skilled ninja he is, he flips backward, and ends up getting an early bath," Jinx chuckled at the memory. Temper's mouth dropped.

"It worked?!" she asked in surprise. Jinx nodded and Kamakura grinned.

"At first I was so sure he wouldn't fall for it, but then he did." Jinx laughed lightly again and motioned for the waiter to bring the check. "You ready to go somewhere fun?" Jinx asked her, a mischievous smiled came to her lips. Temper looked at her phone, nine o'clock, she thought to herself. _Snake Eyes is going to be mad when he finds out_, she reminded herself. When she looked back to the two apprentices her resolve to tell them that they needed to go back wavered. _To hell with it, what could he really do?_ she asked herself.

"Yep!" Temper replied, she had no idea what she was in for.

The party of three walked up to a club, Demented. _Well isn't the name just lovely_, she thought sarcastically. Temper may not have liked the name, but she was in awe when she stepped inside. Glow in the dark paint was splattered on the walls, only appearing every other second due to the strobe lights. Despite the square shape and warehouse look from the outside, the inside was anything but boring. White couches occupied the corners of the rim of the first floor, which was more like a ledge as the middle was an open space, giving a view of the floor below. Temper looked up to see the rigging, but was not able to see the ceiling itself. She looked back down to the bottom floor. People were dancing, sitting at the bar on the far side of the room, or sitting at the few tables around the outskirts of the dance floor. Temper followed Jinx and Kamakura down the stairs in front of the entrance. Jinx and Kamakura left Temper to dance, who ended up at the bar. Right around her tenth shot of tequila Jinx came up to her.

"Hey what are you doing at the bar?" she questioned.

Temper held up her empty glass to her. "Drinking," she replied and set the glass back down on the bar. Jinx rolled her eyes, grabbed Temper's arm, and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Jinx yelled over the music.

Temper started slow and eventually danced with so many people she lost count. It was probably due to the fact that so many people started to hand her drinks, that she threw back like it was water. Normally, since her body is immune to toxins, she would not be drunk easily, but just like she lost count of people, she lost count of how many drink she had.

The party ended when Kamakura pulled her away from a male and took her to the side lines of the dance floor.

"Though this is a lot of fun, it's getting pretty late," he informed her.

She went over to the bartender, gave him a ticket, and he handed back her stuff. She pulled her phone out from the pocket of her blue sweater and checked the time. _Five o'clock!_

"Shit," she muttered and made her way through the people on the dance floor to find Jinx. Temper grabbed Jinx by the arm and hauled her out of the club.

"Hey!" Jinx exclaimed, "what's the rush?"

"It's five o'clock," Kamakura told her and she instantly sobered up. The three ran to the temple as fast as they could, got past the night guards and, as quietly as they could, race to their rooms. As soon as they entered the dining room, the only way to get to their rooms, they ran into none other than the silent ninja himself.

"Snake Eyes!" they all yelled in surprise.

"You're up early," Temper pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

**No, I actually woke up on time**, he signed. Temper looked at her phone, _5:45, shit we are so busted. _**You all are tasked with the job of cleaning up the kitchen today and for the next three days. Temper can I please speak to you?**

Temper looked to Jinx and Kamakura who looked at her with pity. Temper slowly walked out of the dining room with Snake Eyes. He escorted her to her room in silence, or at least, without signing anything. He faced her when they got to their rooms.

**What were you thinking?**

"They said you told them 'no'-"

**And even knowing that you helped them get out of the temple.**

"What harm could it have done?"

**They are distracted from their training.**

"Not all distractions are a bad thing," she pointed out.

**And going clubbing is a good distraction?** he questioned.

She looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't think it meant that much to you to keep them locked up."

**It's not okay. You undermined my authority.**

"I didn't mean to," she told him.

**Just do what I ask and clean the kitchen. **

"I will," she promised. Though she felt guilty she also felt like yelling at him, but she knew that would only make things worse, so she just went inside her room and got ready for a _long _day.


	12. Japan (part 3)

Chapter 12: Japan (part 3)

After getting dressed Temper went on with her day, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, the newly added kitchen duties, and finally... sleep. She made it a point to show Snake Eyes her resentment. Usually she would be over it, she did not like to dwell on things for too long, but this did not just involve her. Sure, she should be mad at Kamakura and Jinx for dragging her into this and going behind Snake Eyes' back, but she could not blame them either. _He's being a hard ass_, she thought to herself as she laid in bed. Only a sheet curtained her form. A sports bra and spandex shorts covered everything important. Temper turned on her side and closed her eyes, letting sleep drown her in her own mind. Various flashbacks ran through her mind.

_A young Temper of twelve looked out the window to the bottom of the mountain to the green, rolling hills. Smoke stacks rose out of a few houses in the village not too far away. _

"_What do you think?" a female voice asked her. Temper turned her head to see a girl, maybe a couple years older than her, black hair, and grey/blue eyes. _

"_It's beautiful Miss Cisarovna," Temper replied turned around fully. The female in front of her laughed and put up one hand._

"_Please, just call me Anastasia or Ana if you prefer," she requested. Ana gave her a small smile which Temper returned._

* * *

"_Temperance!" Eugene called out. He ran up to Temper, Rex running along side him. They both came to a stop and caught their breath. Ana and Tommy walked up to the three. _

"_Did you really have to run?" Ana asked. Temper nodded excitedly and almost ripped the glass door off its hinges. The smell of pizza and pasta reached her nose as she walked over to the familiar booth in the back of the restaurant._

* * *

_A shot fired, a body hit the floor. Temper watched as men with guns looked around the room. She quietly slipped out a hole in the old warehouse and ran as fast as she could through the fields of Vietnam._

* * *

_Temper's body was pushed against the wall, her hands trapped above her. Tommy's loud voice pierced her ears. She could tell he was angry, he was handling the death of yet another person who had grown close to him. She was in shock… still. The faint recognition of his words put her farther into abyss as she was ostracized from yet another family. _It's only fair_, she thought to herself, _an exchange of pain_._

* * *

"_What's your name?" he asked. Temper extended her hand to the man in front of her. _

"_Temper," she answered, "and you?"_

"_My name is Clayton Abernathy, but you can call me Hawk. You don't have to worry Temper, I'll take care of you," he promised._

* * *

Another dream came to her, but this time, it was not a memory, it was a nightmare.

"_Where were you?" Tommy asked. He was older than when she last saw him. She was fifteen then. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_Is this what you wanted?" he asked. _

"_I don't understand." Temper shook her head in denial, tear threatened to show her fear._

"_You killed the both of us," he said. Rex and Eugene stood behind him. Tommy's usual white uniform was beginning to turn red with bloody streaks randomly appearing. Eugene's clothing showed a red circle that quickly bloomed and covered his entire chest. Rex's skin deteriorated, burnt flesh fell from his body. Temper covered her mouth to stop from screaming, or throwing up, whichever came first. Tear spilled over the rim of her eyes. _This is too much_. _

"_Well? Where were you?" Tommy asked again. _

Temper's eyes shot open, her body shivered with sweat. Panic coursed through her body. She shakily got out of bed, a chill went up her spine when her feet hit the cold floor. She walked out of her room to the door across from hers, Snake Eyes' room. She knocked on the door and heard rustling. Snake Eyes opened the door, she could tell he did not have his mask on, but she still could see his face because it was too dark. He lifted his hand out of the shadows and signed,

**You're crying**.

Temper lifted her hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away. She did not realize she was crying until he pointed it out.

"I just…" she started to speak, but she was not sure what she could say that could justify her rash actions of coming to him.

**Tommy?** he questioned.

"Yeah," she breathed out. Snake Eyes grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. The dark embraced her as well as Snake Eyes. He picked her up and took her over to the right side of the bed. Gently laying her down he went to the bathroom a few feet away and turned on the light. Temper watched as the light illuminated his form. Sweats and a t-shirt covered his body. She saw that he had blonde hair, but his face was still hidden from her. Snake Eyes got a small towel and turned the faucet on, making it damp. He turned the lights off and walked over to her, effectively hiding his face. Temper took the towel from him and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks." She could see the silhouette of his head nod. "Can I stay here for tonight?" she asked him. His hands came into the faint light from the window.

**Aren't you mad at me?**

"I was… maybe still… just a little bit. Please?"

**Fine, you can sleep here, but I'm not sleeping on the floor.**

"Of course." She nodded, understanding the implications. Snake Eyes took the towel, threw it blindly on the floor of the bathroom, and came around to the side of the bed. Temper slipped under the covers and laid down on her side, her back to Snake Eyes. She could feel the mattress move as he laid down on the other side. She exhaled a deep breath and fell asleep.

* * *

Snake Eyes came to the realization of how little Temper was wearing when he woke up the next morning. She somehow kicked the covers off of herself and exposed her body to him. He could not deny that her body was more than appealing. He noticed a small white line that was almost invisible running from the bottom of her left shoulder blade to the right side of the small of her back where a slightly thicker line ended the scar. He knew the type of injury almost instantly, a blade had punctured her skin and was dragged along her back. As he looked to her right shoulder he saw a small white circle. _The bullet wound_, he thought to himself. Temper turned onto her back in her sleep. He shook his head, got out of bed, and got ready.

Temper woke up and looked around the room in a daze. She turned her head to the bathroom door opening, her eyes widened.

**What? Nothing to say?** he asked.

She took in the sight of him unmasked. His dark blue eyes looked into hers. A small scar ran under his cheekbone. Another started where the body and ramus of the mandible met and made its way to the collarbone.

"Damn," she muttered.

**You should get ready, they started serving breakfast, and the first class will begin soon**.

Temper mentally kicked herself and got out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him. "Thank you, for last night."

**Will you ever tell me what happened?**

"It was just a dream," she stated.

**Temper**, he started.

"I don't.." she shook her head and looked to the ground, closing her eyes. She breathed and quickly made her way out of the room. Snake Eyes watched her leave without doing anything to stop her. He wanted to, but he could not bring himself to do it. _She can't keep running off, she needs to want the help_, he thought to himself, _she needs to ask for it_.

The day went on as usual, Temper did not ignore Snake Eyes per se, more like giving short answers and not arguing with anything he signed to her. She came to his room and he let her in. She slept on the right side like the night before and went on with her day.

_Finally, last time we clean the kitchen_, Temper thought to herself, looking to the clock. _It's already 8:59_. Jinx grabbed a bowl of flower the cooks were using to make the bread and turned around too fast, making flour go over the edge and onto an unsuspecting Temper. Temper, with her eyes closed in annoyance grabbed the first thing she got her hands on, an egg, and threw it blindly at Jinx. Jinx ducked just in time and the egg splattered Kamakura in the side of the head. At first he was coming over to help, but now… the war is on.

Snake Eyes walked from the Master's training room to the kitchen to check on Temper, Jinx, and Kamakura. Laughter erupted from the kitchen and he grew suspicious. He ducked when he opened the door, narrowly dodging a handful of cooking oil. The three occupants of the kitchen looked at him, mouths open. _Oh shit, not again_, Temper complained to herself. Temper watched his body language, clenched jaw, tensed muscles.

**I will be speaking with you later, clean this up**, he signed quickly and left. Temper felt two pairs of eyes on her. She glanced to Jinx and Kamakura whose eyes were looking at her, pleading that she do something.

"I'll speak to him, don't worry," she promised, "let's get this mess cleaned up."

They scrubbed every nook and cranny until the kitchen was spotless. Temper left for Snake Eyes' room and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the man she was looking for in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. His mask was still on, but it is the most skin she has ever seen on him.

**Is there something you need?**

"You said you wanted to talk, let's talk," she replied. A group of students started walking down the hallway and Snake Eyes pulled Temper inside the room for privacy.

**I meant to all three of you.**

"Well I'm gonna have to do. You shouldn't be punishing these kids."

**And why is that? How are they going to learn if I let this stuff slide every time?**

"You don't think years of being trapped in this temple has taught them enough discipline?!"

**Clearly not.**

"Well, keeping them trapped in here will only make matters worse," she informed him sternly, "Jinx grew up being trained and taught instead of going out with people her age, having fun. Kamakura lost so much and he may think that slaving himself to this way of life is best for him, but we both know it isn't. This way of life is just a distraction so he doesn't have to face the difficulties of moving on!" Tears streaked her cheeks. Realization dawned on him.

**And you?** he questioned.

"I need out alright?"

**What do you mean?**

"It may have been a change in scenery, nothing really changed. I'm still a slave to this life. Just like they are." He took her words into account as he formed the words in his head and then signed them.

**I may not be able to change your past, or who you are, but I can give you a break. At least, one that doesn't involve mass amounts of alcohol. Would you like to go to dinner with me? As in a date?**

Temper smiled. "It's a date," she said.

**Tomorrow night?**

"Sounds good. Meet you outside the temple?"

**Outside the temple at eight**, heconfirmed, **you guys cleaned the kitchen?**

"Yes. Are you going to punish us?"

**I'll think about it.**

Temper's lip turned down, but a smile quickly found its way back as the dinner bell rang. She raced out the door and ran to the dining room. Snake Eyes and a group of others came through, got dinner, and sat down. Temper practically inhaled her food and then followed Snake Eyes down the hall with _another_ tray of food in her hands.

**Hungry?**

Temper looked down at her food, back up to him, and nodded excitedly. "Sort of, all the sparring took a lot of energy for me." They came to their rooms and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day Jinx came running up to Temper with a big smile on her face. "He isn't going to punish us, whatever you said to him worked!" Jinx informed. Temper smiled.

"That's great, but next time, let's not get into a food fight alright?" Jinx nodded and smirked.

"So what did you say to him anyway?"

"That is between me and Snake Eyes."

Jinx shrugged. "Whatever you say. So, you wanna spar tonight?" Temper cursed Jinx out in her head.

"I can't actually," Temper admitted.

"Oh, really?" Jinx's tone gave it all away. Jinx tried to keep a poker face, but failed when her lips slowly curled up in a mischievous smile. _She must have figured it out_, Temper thought as she looked to Jinx and playfully glared.

"I have a date."

Jinx grinned and Temper could not help but smile. "What're you going to wear? What time is it? Do you even know where you're going?"

"Probably jeans and t-shirt, eight, and no," Temper told Jinx, trying to keep up with her.

"I understand how jeans would be the most optimal way to go, but a t-shirt?"

"What? You wanna help me?" Temper asked. Jinx nodded excitedly.

"I'll be there at seven," Jinx said and looked at the time. "I have to go, don't forget about your date!" Jinx ran out the door and Temper chuckled to herself. _I don't think it's possible to forget,_ she thought to herself as she went to look for Snake Eyes. When she did, she was not happy. More like jealous. Snake Eyes was signing to a new girl that Temper did not recognize. The woman had brunette hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Pretty would be an understatement, this woman was beautiful, and Temper hated her. She was not sure what it was about this woman, but the entire vibe of the woman put Temper off. She approached the two carefully. The woman was the first to notice her and step out to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa," the woman said, holding out her hand. Temper shook it and stared at the woman, not sure what to think.

"Temper," she replied. Snake Eyes watched as Temper tensed, ready to intervene when she lashed out.

"Oh, Temper! I've heard a lot about you," Alyssa informed her. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Temper questioned. Alyssa nodded and grinned.

"There's a lot to discuss." Temper looked to Snake Eyes.

**I have to get the class, will you be fine on your own?**

Temper did not want to be alone with the woman, but she nodded anyway. He left the two females alone to talk.

"Let me start off with this, you can call me Alyssa, or Striker, whichever you prefer. I know you have information on your mother-"

"How do you know that?" Temper interrupted.

"General Hawk had sent someone he knew a message, told them to look out for your mother. They found her and relayed that you would be in Japan. She got swamped and she wasn't exactly sure how you would react if she just showed up and said, 'hey, I'm your mother, sorry about not being there for your entire childhood, but hey, at least I gave birth to you!' So she sent me in her place." Temper soaked this all in, she could tell Alyssa was not lying by using what Tommy had taught her.

"Alright," Temper accepted the information, "tell me what's going on." Alyssa smiled and nodded.

* * *

Temper paced inside her room as Jinx looked through the drawers of the dresser.

"Does Snake Eyes know what went on between you and Alyssa?" Jinx asked.

"No, I haven't even spoken to him yet," she replied.

"Well, you need to tell someone, especially if it's bothering you this much."

"I'll be fine."

"This one!" Jinx said, pulling out a beige knit top and a black bandeau. Temper took it from Jinx and changed. The top showed her midriff, there was a gap on both shoulders exposing her upper arms. Temper pulled on black jeans and her black flats.

"Well?" Temper asked, holding out her arms.

Jinx stepped away to get a full view. She came up to Temper and undid the bun she always had in, letting her hair fall. Jinx quickly brushed through the tangles. She then took a step back to look over Temper again and nodded.

"Much better, why don't you let your hair down? It's beautiful."

"It sort of gets in the way when fighting, and thanks." Temper brushed the strands of hair behind her ear and looked at her phone. "I need to get going," she said as she back out the room.

"Right, don't want you to be late!" Jinx followed her out of the room and to the dining room. "Good luck." Jinx pulled her into a hug and went back to her room. Temper stayed put until Jinx disappeared from sight. She rubbed her clammy hands against her jeans, walked out of the temple, and past the guards. She found Snake Eyes waiting for her. He smiled at her, looking her up and down.

**You look gorgeous**, he complimented. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Thank you. Never thought I would see you in civilian clothes outside your bedroom." She thought over what she said. "That sounded a little bit inappropriate didn't it?" she chuckled nervously as she watched him smile and nod.

**You hungry?** he asked.

"Starving, I don't think I've eaten since this morning," she replied. Snake Eyes led her into the shadows of Tokyo to a small restaurant where they spent most of their night.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I know I said I would be updating every Friday (in America) but I couldn't help myself. So I'm uploading this early. **


	13. Leaving Home

Chapter 13: Leaving Home

"So, the question game again?" Temper asked. She and Snake Eyes sat in the back of the restaurant, shielded from the view of everybody else.

**Sure, who goes first? **he questioned.

"You can if you want."

**This place that you grew up in, who did you interact with?**

"Only the masters, one came for days at a time, trained me, left, and another one took their place. Other than them, I didn't know anyone else. They sometimes took me out into the city, but those field trips were few and far between. What did you do… after Tommy?"

**I stayed at the temple and finished my training. When I turned seventeen I joined the military. What are you going to eat?** Temper looked over menu then closed it.

"Whatever you're getting, do you like seafood?"

**Yes**.

Their waiter came over to the table and pulled out a pad and a pen. "Can I get you guys drinks?" he asked.

**Just water**, Snake Eyes signed. Temper translated and ordered for herself.

"I would like water as well," she informed the waiter.

"And are you ready to order?" the man asked. Once again Snake Eyes signed and Temper translated. The waiter nodded and said, "I'll have that out as soon as it's ready." Temper turned back to Snake Eyes.

"Your turn," she told him.

**Most hated food?** Temper scrunched her nose.

"Tofu, an overload of mayonnaise, and pickles. What about you?"

**I have to agree with you on the pickles. Tofu isn't that bad is it?**

"Yes," she said seriously and nodded.

Snake Eyes told Temper about his time in the military, the good and the bad. She stayed content with just learning about him. Any time he asked a question about her past she gave a short answer and avoided details. He understood that it would take time for her to talk about it and left the subject alone. The waiter brought the food, as promised. Temper asked more questions and they stayed for another hour before Snake Eyes looked at the time. _11:03, probably time to start heading back_, he thought.

**You ready to leave?**

Temper nodded and got up as he did. They walked out the back entrance and made their way to the temple. As they neared the walls Snake Eyes kept walking to the back of the temple.

"Where are we going?" Temper asked.

**Back entrance**, he stated. He lead her to the back of the temple wall and jumped to the top. He then reached down and hoisted her up to the top with him and, holding her bridal style, jumped down to the ground. Temper watched in amazement as he did everything with ease.

The two went inside and snuck through the rooms until they went through the dining hall.

**How much sleep have you been getting recently?**

"Well you know, you're with me all night," she replied, looking toward the ground.

**I mean before that, how much sleep have you been getting? **Her throat became dry as she watched his hands.

"Not a lot," she admitted, "it just helps with someone near."

**Insomnia? **

"PTSD," she corrected.

**It's not uncommon for soldiers.**

"I wasn't a soldier when I killed them Snake Eyes." Tears swelled in her eyes and her throat seemed to be tightening. Her entire body tense as memories plagued her mind. Snake Eyes grabbed her by the arms and guided her into his room.

**What do you mean?**

"When I was with Tommy, I was working with him. At the time I was working with him… he was working with Cobra, I didn't know at first until I met the Cobra Commander. It was the first and _last_ time I met the Commander. Tommy knew how much he unnerved me." Temper shivered at the thought of seeing the man again. "The things we were asked to do," she breathed out.

**How old were you?**

"The first time? Thirteen, it was in the first year I was with him." Snake Eyes tensed and clenched his fist, he wanted to hit Tommy for being so stupid as to let her kill someone at such a young age. _He should know the repercussions_, Snake Eyes thought bitterly.

**That was Tommy's fault, he shouldn't have dragged you into that.**

"But I did it, I could've run or…" she could not find the words to say.

**Temperance**, he signed, he grabbed her chin lightly and turned it, making her look directly at him. **It's over. What you did for the Joes is your atonement. Just don't make everything in vain.** Temper nodded.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked.

**Of course you can.**

"You wouldn't mind if I just stayed here and shed some clothing?"

He shook his head and she turned and walked to her side of the bed while taking her top off. She left the bandeau on and took off her shoes and jeans. Snake Eyes gulped and watch as she undressed. He shook his head and turned away as she took off her pants. When he looked back he saw her already slipping under the covers and getting comfortable. She laid on her right side, watching him. "Your turn." He smirked at her and started to undress, leaving only his boxers on, and got into bed next to her. "Any more questions?" she asked.

**Good first date?**

"Amazing first date."

**Despite the fact that I resurfaced bad memories?**

"I don't blame you for asking, I know why you did. So yes, still amazing, but there is one problem," she told him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

**And what would that be?**

"While it was amazing, I have no basis of comparison. I mean, how can we really know right?" He smiled at her, realizing what she was getting at.

**Another date?** She nodded vigorously. **Soon, not now, but soon**, he promised. She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Jinx bowed to the Blind Master and Soft Master. "Jinx, will you please go get Temper and Snake Eyes?" the Soft Master asked.

"Of course Master," she replied and left.

Jinx decided to go to Temper's room first and let her get Snake Eyes. She knocked on the door and waited, when no one answered she slowly turned the knob and peaked in to see no one in the room. Looking behind her to her master's door she glanced both ways down the hall and knocked on his door. No one answered and she quietly opened the door to see Temper half laying on top of Snake Eyes' body, her head on his chest, hiding his face from view. Jinx slapped her hand over her mouth. Temper's eyes twitched from the added light in the room and slowly opened them. Jinx was too stunned to move. A thin sheet covered both occupants of the bed. _Oh my god, they're naked_, Jinx thought. Temper recognized someone at the door and sat straight up in shock. As air from the movement touched her bare shoulders she automatically held up the sheet to cover her upper torso and remembered that she still had her bandeau on. Snake Eyes, feeling the sudden movement, woke up immediately and reached for his katanas leaning against the wall next to the bed. Jinx, noticing her master was awake, looked to Temper in panic.

"The Soft Master wants to see the both of you," she said quickly and shut the door. Temper kept staring at the door as Snake Eyes sat up. Sighing she laid back down, next to Snake Eyes, who watched her every movement.

"You don't think Jinx will tell anyone will you? I mean, to her, it looks like we slept together."

Snake Eyes let go of the katanas and positioned himself to hover over her smaller form. She watched, not doing a thing to stop him, she was not even sure she wanted to stop him. Putting all his weight on one hand he signed to her,

**What would you think if we had slept together?**

Her heart raced at the question and blood rushed through her body. "I certainly wouldn't have minded," she admitted, watching as a smirk played on his lips. Snake Eyes leaned down and kissed her. As quickly as it happened, it ended.

**We should get ready**, he signed, got up, and got ready. After pulling on his mask he glanced back at her and smiled. **You know they're going to be looking for you when I show up and you don't? **

"Oh please, they know me. I've got, like, three hours before they even get worried," she joked, "besides, you don't _really_ have to go do you?"

**Yes, I do. You do too, get dressed**, he commanded and left.

"Ugh." Temper got up and went to her room to get ready.

Temper arrived in the Masters' training and meditating room. Snake Eyes, Jinx, the Soft Master, and the Blind Master all looked over to her as she entered. The Soft Master nodded to the three next to him and strided over to her.

"Come with me," he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

_A sign of comfort_, she thought, _what's going on? _Temper looked to Snake Eyes, who turned his gaze away when she looked to him, for some sort of clue as to what was going on. She followed the Soft Master into an empty room and sat down in front of him, Indian style.

"I wish to inform you that Pakistan's president has been assassinated," he told her.

"I don't understand how this has to do with everybody's melancholy."

"It is rumored that Snake Eyes was seen-" he started.

"He's been here the entire time," she interrupted.

"Which is why, with the injuries of Pakistan's president, we think it was Storm Shadow," he informed her.

"That's not possible," she retorted, shaking her head and looked to the ground.

"The cause of death was an arrow, shot from a remarkable distance, it could only be Storm Shadow."

"Snake Eyes… he…" she could not finish her statement. The Soft Master watched her, pity was evident.

"Supposedly killed him," he finished for her. Temper glanced up at him and nodded slowly. "If Tommy is no longer dead, then he must continue his mission, but I am afraid it is too late. The masters of the clan are taking this opportunity to hold a trial. Snake Eyes and Jinx are going to apprehend him."

"What about me?" she questioned.

"A comrade of yours, Duke, has requested your presence," the Soft Master informed her.

"You mean Snake Eyes insisted to Duke that I was… _needed_ elsewhere," she corrected.

"Please, just go and help the Joes on their end. Jinx and Snake Eyes will help on this end by capturing Tommy and seeing what he knows about Cobras plans."

"Fine," she complied. Snake Eyes came into the room, bowing to his master. The Soft Master stood, returned the gesture, and left.

**You have half an hour to pack, you'll only be gone for three days. The pilot will take you to an undisclosed location where the Joes are going after a mission. You'll be picked up and transferred to the Pit. They're carrying nuclear warheads, you'll be on the plane with them, along with Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, and a few others. **

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

**I don't want to see you get hurt.**

"I can handle myself."

**I know you can, but please, just do as I ask and go with the Joes. **

"I will," she promised. "Will I see you before I leave?"

**It's not likely**.

"Then I'll see you in three to four days," she said, giving a forced smile.

**I want you to contact me when you touch ground, alright? **

"Yeah, okay." She got up and straightened her body.

**Please be safe, don't do anything stupid**. The smile reached her eyes as he signed.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said playfully, posture slouching as she came up to him, reached forward and made a grab for his mask. Before she could do anything else, Jinx came running into the room.

"She hasn't left yet, has she?!" Jinx asked, then saw the two in the room. "Oh... I did it again didn't I?" She quickly retraced her steps and exited the room. Temper chuckled and shifted away from Snake Eyes.

"I have to pack… and speak to Jinx," she told him and left. Jinx leaned against the wall outside.

"I heard you're leaving?" Jinx questioned, following Temper through the halls.

"Yes, I will be going with the Joes for a few days," Temper explained. Jinx stayed quiet, biting her lip.

"So…" Jinx started, "about this morning…" Temper stopped abruptly and turned to Jinx.

"Whatever you saw isn't what happened," Temper assured.

"You two didn't sleep together?" Jinx questioned.

"We didn't sleep together," she confirmed, "at least… not sexually." Temper started walking again with Jinx coming up beside her.

"Do you need any help packing?" Jinx asked.

"No, but the company would be nice," she replied, opening the door and getting to work. "How's Kamakura, I heard he had to leave suddenly?"

"He got a call, something about a group of terrorist on the move, I didn't ask much about it. You're already packed?" Jinx looked at Temper, bag slung over her shoulder and ready to go.

"Yep," she answered. The two females sauntered outside of the temple walls and waited.

"Is Snake Eyes coming?" Jinx asked, looking back to the temple.

"No," Temper answered. The air started to move around them rapidly as a Joe aircraft dropped down. "I'll see you soon Jinx." Temper embraced the other woman and hopped on the plane.

"Nice to see you again," Ace greeted.

"Ace," she acknowledged and sat down in one of the many seats before her. Temper leaned back and exhaled through her mouth as the she felt the plane lift.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. There's No Time for Grief This is War

Chapter 14: There's No Time for Grief This is War

In no time they were descending and Temper was in the Indus Valley. The convoy pulled up and everybody dispersed, either doing their jobs or helping somebody out. One particular truck opened and two men pulled out a nuclear warhead. They followed other soldiers with the same cargo to the side of the camp to get ready for pick up. Duke then came out of truck, gun in hand.

"Nukes disabled, long range transportation, wheels down at 1900 hours," Duke informed.

"Home in time for Top Chef," Roadblock added, following Duke out of the truck.

"Good job Tiny Time," Duke congratulated Mouse while giving him a slap on the shoulder.

"All that week combat shooting finally paying off sir," Mouse replied.

Duke walked over to another Joe and signed a few papers. When he turned he held his arms open to Temper who came up and hugged him.

"How have you been doing girl?" Duke asked.

"Good," she answered, "you?"

"Successful mission, you're here safe, no Cobra. I'm great!"

"How's Ana?"

"Good, I talked to her a few days ago. She's been caught up with politics so she's been stressed lately. Snake Eyes?"

"He's good, training Jinx."

"Jinx, that's his apprentice, right?"

"He's helping train her," Temper corrected.

"Temper! How is my peanut butter, jelly, banana lovin' girl?" Roadblock asked. Temper looked to the big man and smiled.

"I'm great. How are you and your daughters?"

"Good. Still terrorizing Duke," Roadblock replied.

"Hey, we gotta keep Duke on his toes," Temper said.

"Alright," Duke interjected, "speaking of keeping people on their toes, I think somebody needs to put a certain ninja's nerves to rest." Duke looked to Temper with a serious look. She rolled her eyes and walked to a space in between two vehicles. Pulling out her phone she texted Snake Eyes.

_**Safe and sound**_, she stated.

_**Glad to hear it. I'll see you in four days**_. She read his reply and went to find Lady Jaye.

"Hey Jaye," Temper greeted the other woman who turned at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Temp whatcha need?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Just wondering where I could set my belongings," she replied. Lady Jaye smiled.

"Come with me, you can set it with my stuff."

After releasing herself from the burden, she came upon Duke and Roadblock staring down a cupcake with a candle on a small pole at least fifty feet away.

"Let me get this straight; one whole weekend, you lookin' after my little girls," Roadblock stated his benefits and handed Duke a full magazine clip. He took and popped it into the rifle he was holding with a smug look on his face.

"Alright look, I love your kids, I do, but they live to terrorize me… you trained 'em well," Duke complimented. Temper chuckled and leaned against a shack nearby.

"And if you win?" Roadblock questioned. Duke thought about it.

"You have to take your next promotion," Duke stated. Roadblock crossed his arms, smirked and looked at the cupcake.

"You pull the trigger, I pull the trigger," Roadblock said.

"I don't know if I'm gonna trust a pastry from a gumbo chef." Duke released the safety on the gun and took aim.

"Are you guys really gonna waste a perfectly good red velvet cupcake for a stupid bet?" Temper asked. Roadblock glanced over at her then back at Duke.

"Don't worry, if you're really that upset I'll make you one later," Roadblock promised. Temper smiled at the chef and turned her attention to Duke who was still getting ready to pull the trigger. Duke exhaled through his mouth, trying to relieve tension.

"Think about the wind," Roadblock interrupted his friend's concentration.

"Four knots, left to right," Duke said aloud.

"Humidity," Roadblock reminded him, "I'd say it's about 62 percent-"

"Are you gonna give the barometric pressure too?" Duke questioned in annoyance and took aim again. Temper covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's on the rise," Roadblock answered, "like your panties." Temper could not help when a small laugh escaped through her fingers. Duke smirked.

"You love my panties," Duke teased. Temper mouthed to no one in particular 'what?' Roadblock glanced at him through his peripherals and back at the cupcake.

"That's an interesting choice of a joke-" Roadblock started.

"Okay, alright." Duke looked to the sky, though his face remained neutral, he was starting to get frustrated.

"-Of all the things you could say," Roadblock continued without stopping.

"I'm just-"

"'You love my panties'?" Roadblock questioned.

"Are you gonna shut up?" Duke asked.

"What does that mean?" Roadblock inquired, referring to what Duke had said.

"Are you gonna shut up?" Duke repeated.

"I'm just saying-" Roadblock defended.

"I'm trying to do something."

"-I'm just lookin' out for you." Roadblock continued to talk until Duke interrupted once again.

"Shut up," Duke ordered and took aim.

"Just sayin'"

"Shut up," Duke repeated, trying to get his concentration back. Roadblock cleared his throat, readying for one last diversion.

"How's your heart rate?" he suddenly asked as Duke pulled the trigger, throwing him off and making the bullet hit the pole instead of the real target. Roadblock and Temper chuckled.

"That is not gonna count," Duke started, "I get to go again, because you talked." Roadblock looked at him seriously.

"You pull the trigger, now I pull the trigger," Roadblock said. He leaned down and pulled up a heavy artillery gun that had to weigh as much as Temper.

"No, we're not doing that," Duke reprimanded, trying to stop him. Roadblock took aim.

"Shhhh."

"That's not gonna count," Duke told him, but he did not listen. Temper covered her ears and watched as Roadblock pulled the trigger, Duke plugged his ears, and an onslaught of bullets rained down on the innocent pastry. Roadblock set the huge gun down and looked through the smoke at his victory.

"Cheater," Duke stated.

"I bought my little girls a karaoke machine and they love singing on it," Roadblock informed Duke.

"All night long," he added, "there's no a… bedtime/ curfew so they're going to be up all night. Make sure you bring your earplugs." Roadblock hit Duke's shoulder, mocking him in a way. Temper watched as Roadblock came to stand in front of her, holding out his arm to her

.

"My lady," he greeted. Temper smiled at his antics and wrapped her arm around his.

"Why thank you, good sir," she played along. All the while Duke turned to the two.

"Come on, best two out three," Duke pleaded.

"Nope," Roadblock answered quickly.

"Best two out of three. C'mon that didn't count! You didn't tell me about the karaoke machine!"

Temper looked at him with pity. _He's gonna die from lack of sleep_, she thought to herself. The three promenaded toward the middle of the camp. Temper looked over to Lady Jaye and Flint who were coming onto the scene.

"Prepare for extraction," Lady Jaye said to the man next to her.

"Extraction? What are we, teeth?" Flint retorted, the two coming over to the other side, where Temper was.

"You reach HQ?" Roadblock asked one of the Joes.

"No I got nothing," the man replied.

"Go up high," Roadblock commanded.

"Roger Stg."

"Block," Duke called out, coming over to his comrade and Temper. "All have been accounted for, not a single drop of blood." Temper followed the two men as they walked over to the camping tents. Duke caught sight of something on Roadblock.

"Did you scrape your elbow?" Duke asked.

"No! It's sweat," Roadblock corrected.

"That better have been on somebodies face." Duke walked over to check up on things while Roadblock stopped, seeing a firefly. A bug not commonly found in a desert-like place. He watched as it fly away.

"'Ey Duke," Roadblock called for the man's attention. When Duke turned around Roadblock pointed to the insect. "You see that?" The two looked off to the distance and then heard the sound of helicopters and saw lights, Temper looked as well.

"Security's early," Duke commented. Suddenly one of the aircrafts shot at one of the vehicles on a sand mound which broke apart with sparks and fire.

"Get down!" Lady Jaye ordered. All the Joes took cover and watched as the helicopters swept over them and shot at random vehicles where the Joes were.

"Move out!" a man ordered. Bodies hit the ground or were thrown down by the impact of the missiles being shot at them. The Joes took aim and fired upon the enemy. Flint was one that was thrown to the ground as an explosion took place behind him, the sound was deafening, causing a ringing in his ears. Duke took notice of his teammate.

"Flint down!" he informed Roadblock and Temper. "I'm going for him!"

"Go!" Roadblock urged. He and Temper made a cover for Duke as he ran over to Flint, shooting the aircraft. Duke made his way through the smoke and stirred up sand, tackling Flint as another missile was shot in their direction.

"Troops in contact. Request immediate air support!" Roadblock yelled to his communication piece in his ear. "I repeat immediate air support!" Temper moved back, taking cover behind trucks and still covering Duke while Roadblock radioed for help.

"You alright?" Duke asked Flint, though he was still in a state of shock. "Alright, c'mon, we gotta go," Duke urged, lifted the man up to his feet and pushing him to a running pace towards the trucks. "Go, go, go!" They took cover behind a vehicle not too far from the rest, but they were still to open for comfort. "You good?" Duke questioned as Flint collapsed.

Flint nodded deftly in response. "Look we gotta get you covered!" Duke looked over the hood of the car to see an oncoming helicopter shooting the ground, coming straight for them. "Incoming! Incoming! Go, go, go!" Duke yelled, shoving Flint to line of trucks.

Temper saw what Duke was seeing and realized what was happening. Duke tripped and fell, pushing Flint forward and to the ground, away from the truck he was then laying by as the rain of bullets came. Adrenaline surged through Temper's body as she ran to the two men. All Flint could do was watch as one lucky bullet went through, hit the engine, a body rushed past him, and the truck blew up sky high. Fire engulfed the scene before him. Lady Jaye and Roadblock turned their heads to the sound, only to see Flint down and a truck still rolling from the burst of momentum.

"Duke, come in!" Lady Jaye called through the comm. system. It seemed as if the full impact of the loss hit Roadblock immediately, he could not breath.

"DUKE!" Flint yelled, backing away from the fire. "Duke!" Snapping out of it, Roadblock ran to Lady Jaye's position

"Get to cover now!" Roadblock ordered Lady Jaye as she was about to step into the open. Flint gathered his sanity, or least a semblance of it, and ran to the two Joes. More bodies fell, dead or wounded. "Get to the well, go!" Roadblock instructed the two running in front of him.

"Pull back!" a man yelled, some distance away. Roadblock shot at the enemies, nothing seemed to bring the aircraft down. Realizing it was futile, Roadblock ran after Flint and Lady Jaye, following their path and jumped into the well as all hell came down in the form of missiles and fire cover the ground.

Choking they all came up for air and looked up at the night sky. Foot steps and voices approached their hiding spot. As they heard the sounds come closer they ducked under the murky water and waited. Bullets whizzed through the water, but none touched the three. Roadblock motioned up with his finger and slowly came up to see if the coast was clear. He heard the retreating sounds of the helicopters. When the sun came up they devised a plan. Going back to back they linked arms, pushed their backs against each other, put all feet on the wall and slowly but surely made their ascension to the above ground.

"Alright," Roadblock said as the neared the mouth of the well. "On three," he warned them. They prepared for it. "One… two… three!" At the same time they all jumped towards Roadblock's side of the well. Roadblock hoisted himself up. Lady Jaye and Flint pulled themselves up using Roadblock's body and the wall. They all coughed, their throat and lungs filling with smoke and ash as they set eyes on the devastating sight. Bodies were burned, punctured by bullets, or both. Roadblock was the first to get up. He went over to a fallen comrade and pulled the dog tags off the body. Flint and Lady Jaye looked around them, seeing nothing that gave them hope.

"We should leave," Flint told him. "There's nothing here." Roadblock shook his head, his body tensed, blood flowed, and shot up off the ground.

"There's nothing left here?!" Roadblock questioned. Lady Jaye came over to the men quickly.

"That's not what he meant," Lady Jaye defended him.

"These are our brothers!" Roadblock shouted.

"That's not what he meant," she repeated. Flint walked away, head down. Lady Jaye looked Roadblock in the eye.

"Whoever did this… is gonna come back… we need to move," Lady Jaye advised. "You are our leader now."

"We head due east… until we're clear. We're gonna find the man who did this to Duke and our brothers… and we're gonna kill 'em," Roadblock informed.

"Brothers and a sister," Flint corrected. Roadblock glanced to Flint with a questioning look. "Look around… Temper isn't here, I saw her go to Duke, she was caught in the fire of the explosion. They both were," Flint explained. Roadblock stared at the ground before kneeling, grabbing a gun, and putting it in the ground, the butt of the gun going up to the sky.

"Get all the dog tags you can," Roadblock ordered, "and any supplies." Flint did as he was asked. Lady Jaye stayed where she was for a few seconds.

"Are you going to tell Snake Eyes?" she asked.

"He's going to find out eventually, might as well be from me then someone else."

* * *

**Somewhere in Germany…**

Snake Eyes watched as an armored truck pulled through the two gates surrounded a secure prison, _Einsargen_. It was strange watching someone look so similar to him jump out of the vehicle and enter the prison. Staying in the grass, he waited for a few hours seeing nothing out of the ordinary until a man riding a motorcycle pulled up about a mile away from the first fence. The man pulled out a canister, twisted two of the opposite sides, and pulled outward. It looked as if scales coated the inside cylinder. Pushing a button on the container the scales popped off, revealing to be mechanical bugs. As they flew to the fence and lit up Snake Eyes noticed that they were fireflies. After swarming around the area the fireflies' light flickered. The flickering quickened until they all simultaneous exploded. The man rode forward, shooting the first fence with a torrent of bullets until nothing was left, then shot a missile at the second, giving him a clear path to the entrance of the prison. The man jumped off the motorcycle that came apart and propelled itself forward to the doors and exploded on impact. The man pulled a parachute cord and came to a stop in front of the fire. He took off the helmet, revealing a camo balaclava and pulled out two guns from the holsters at his hips. A few short minutes passed and three men exited the prison, Firefly, the Cobra Commander, and Storm Shadow. He pulled out a gun of his own and walked toward a helicopter that quickly made it's way down, gathered the package, and left before Snake Eyes could get close.

He arranged his own transportation and soon was back in Japan.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Indus Valley…**

"Protocol says we make a distress call right?" Flint questioned.

"No, protocol died with the unit," Roadblock stated.

"What?" Flint muttered as he tried to keep up with Roadblock and Lady Jaye, "How's anybody gonna know we're alive?"

"They're not, 'cause we're not. To our government, to our families, especially to our enemy, we were KIA at 0600 hours in the Indus Valley desert," Roadblock explained.

"We have to at least try, I mean, there might be someone-" Flint started.

"No, anything we do know is a rumor of a rumor. Any and all traces of our existence… is terminated. The only one I trust out there is Snake Eyes." At that Roadblock shouldered his gun and kept moving through the blazing heat. "When we got hit, how we got hit, we were set up right from the start."

"How many stars would somebody need on their shoulder to call an attack like that? Four? Five?" Flint asked.

"No, not stars. Buttons on his suit," Lady Jaye corrected. "National Security Advisor, Secretary of Defense…"

"No," Roadblock started to say, "there's only one man who could authorize a strike like that… and I voted for him."

They kept walking, eventually Lady Jaye headed the expedition, and heard something coming toward them. She held a fist up, motioning for the men behind her to stop. Glancing back she took her index and third finger and tapped her ear twice. As they listened they heard jets and all three of them got ready to fire their guns at the first sight of an enemy.

"Aerial threat down!" Roadblock commanded and they kneeled. As an airplane soared over them they followed the aircraft with their guns, still ready to shoot. Lady Jaye looked to Roadblock, then behind her where the airplane came from. The three of them marched up a small sand dune and pressed themselves to the ground, coming upon an airstrip with a dozen cargo planes.

"We're going home," Roadblock assured them.

Though they did not like the idea of stealing, desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

**In Japan…**

Snake Eyes continued training Jinx along with the Blind Master. The Soft Master periodically checked up on him after they both heard the news of the massacre of the Joes. Snake Eyes tried to put off the feeling of loss, knowing that grieving would distract him from the matters at hand. He had seen many of his comrades die, many friends die, and family, but this hit was too close for comfort. He spent every waking moment, directing pain to a different emotion, mostly anger. He was going to make Cobra pay.

He put everything into his fight with Storm Shadow at the temple in the mountains, but it did little to put a dent in his need for revenge. They had gotten a signal from Lady Jaye, which Snake Eyes was glad to hear, but he knew Temper was not with him, nobody needed to say it, he knew. He did as he was asked and brought Tommy back to Japan, alive.

"If Cobra and Zartan are in the White House then the world is at stake," the Blind Master stated.

"Storm Shadow, you will tell us Cobra's end game." Snake Eyes and Jinx held him by the arms, which were bound together, and made him kneel in front of the Blind Master, who stood, and the Soft Master, who sat there watching.

"Or die, by the same sword you once used to kill our Master." The Blind Master turned, picked up a white sheath, and pulled out the blade. The end did not shine like the other half, which had the red Arashikage symbol, but instead was stained a rust red from dried blood. "Your sword-" The Blind Master held it up for everybody to see, then lowered it down, and walked across Tommy's path, the point of the blade passing just in front of his bruised and bloody face. He did not flinch, or blink. "-Given to you by our beloved Hard Master. Do you deny that your envy and hatred drove you to shed the Hard Master's blood?" the Blind Master asked, his back turned to the accused, holding the blade up in front of himself though he could not see the sword. The Blind Master turned the sword upside down, blade to the ground and planted it there in the grass.

"It's possible to feel so much hate… you stop feeling it at all," Storm Shadow spoke, the first words he has uttered since coming into the temple he once lived in. He looked forward, remembering the day he lost his master, and tears brimmed his eyes, he still did not blink.

"Like a fish not knowing it's in water, but my path was chosen for me… by my enemy. Who framed me for killing the Hard Master-" Tommy finally looked in a direction, to Snake Eyes, "-and my friends… for believing it." He then looked to the Blind Master and Soft Master, who were once again side by side. "Why defend yourself to men too blind to see?" Tommy questioned and looked toward the white hilted sword in the ground. "That is the Hard Master's blood," he agreed, "but that is not-" Tommy lunged, rolled, grabbed the sword and swung it at Snake Eyes, who was already preparing for a fight. As the blades met in an x- form, Snake Eyes' sword was proved to be stronger as the one in Tommy's hand was cut in half. The blade flew in the air and penetrated the ground.

"Wait!" the Blind Master shouted holding his wooden staff up, not seeing the ordeal, but hearing it.

"-my sword," Tommy finished with his body crouched down, back to Snake Eyes.

With quick movements he flipped the dagger sized sword, effectively cutting the rope around his wrist and got up, looking to the Masters. Storm Shadow held what was left of the sword up for the occupants of the room to see. "Arashikage steel does not break," he pointed out.

The Soft Master's lips turned up in a smirk. The Blind Master let the staff drop, the sound of the wood vibrating could be heard in the silence of the room.

"I have asked myself over and over," Stormed shadow started, walking horizontally in front of the Masters,"who despised me enough to destroy my life?" As Storm Shadow got to the edge of the glass, he turned, looking to Jinx and Snake Eyes and then to the Blind Master.

"I am sorry Storm Shadow, but who would stand to gain the most by framing you for this crime?" the Blind Master questioned. As Storm Shadow stood there, forming the answer, the Blind Master went on, "Your young adversary who chased you away? Or the man into whose arms you were chased." Tommy remembered running, he remembered the man he ran to. "Someone who welcomed you, showed you kindness."

"He needed me," Storm Shadow informed, looking to the ground, "for who I would become. A warrior of great skill and anger. The man who betrayed me was capable of great ingenuity, violence, but most of all... _disguise_." The scene played out behind Tommy's eyes, the old, haggard man sticking the duplicate sword into his master and the man taking his mask off, revealing a mad much younger than the mask made him to be, bald, big nose, rounded chin.

"Zartan."

"Yes," the Blind Master agreed. "Tell what he and Cobra have planned, so we can destroy our common enemy, together."

"But before that," the Soft Master interjected, "I, as well as the Blind Master, sanctify the exoneration of Tomisaburo." The Blind Master nodded nodded once in confirmation.

"This trial is adjourned. Snake Eyes, Jinx, prepare to leave immediately for the location of the remaining Joes," the Blind Master ordered and walked out of the room, leaving Storm Shadow and the Soft Master.

"I require a set of clothes and weapons," Tommy informed him.

"They will be given to you. Have you heard the state of Temperance?" the Soft Master asked.

"Yes, I heard she was among the casualties of attack on the Joes."

"Cobra has also attacked the Pit, leaving more bodies in their wake. We must stop them." Storm Shadow bowed his head and turned to leave. "I am not finished," Tommy looked back, and went to sit in front of the Soft Master, "we still have much to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	15. Living, Breathing, Leaving

Chapter 15: Living, Breathing, Leaving

**Somewhere in Mississippi…**

Roadblock, Lady Jaye, and Flint sat around a small table, eating dinner.

"Zartan's entire focus has been this nuclear summit," Lady Jaye informed, "it has to be the key to whatever he's planning."

"Alright. Well, then that's our target," Roadblock said. The sound of the door moving caught Roadblock's attention.

"Guys, move," he commanded.

They took their guns off the table and got into positions. Two pairs of light footsteps came Lady Jaye and Roadblock's way. When the footsteps came a close enough distance Roadblock moved around the pillar he was behind to meet one of the strangers. Lady Jaye got up from her crouching position to see about the second unknown person. A grunt was heard as Roadblock engaged the man. Things came to a standstill with Lady Jaye pointing a gun at a woman, who had her sword against Lady Jaye's neck. Roadblock had his gun only a foot away from Snake Eyes' head.

"I think I'm faster than you, Snake Eyes," Roadblock told the ninja. Snake Eyes cocked his head and looked down as did Roadblock, to see the gun aimed at the leg, Snake Eyes' finger on the trigger. "Damn ninjas," Roadblock cursed and smiled, "good to see you, brother."

"Jaye," Lady Jaye introduced.

"Jinx," the woman responded and lowered her sword, to which Lady Jaye lowered her gun.

"Back up," Flint ordered, holding a gun to Storm Shadow's head. Tommy had his sword pressed against the man's chest as the two came to view.

"He's with us," Jinx informed.

"I am not with you," Tommy corrected, "but for this once, I am not against you."

"How many of our men has he killed?" Flint questioned. "We're supposed to fight with him?"

Stormed Shadow removed the sword from Flint's chest only to press it against the man's hand and forcefully lower Flint's gun.

"The leader of the world will gather tomorrow. It's a trap," Tommy informed them.

"Storn is the only one who knows Cobra's plan, inside and out. He can help us find a way to stop it," Jinx pointed out, "but we have to work together." Flint and Tommy shared a look, both were not too happy about the work situation.

The three ninjas stayed with the three Joes in the gym and headed for General Colton's house in the morning. Colton took them around the house and opened up various hiding places filled with all sorts of weapons, handguns, rifles, grenade launchers, grenades. One drawer had various knives, which were offered to Tommy by the general, but he declined, showing Colton his sword.

"Nice," Colton complimented. As Tommy and Snake Eyes stayed in the kitchen the rest went exploring.

"I forgot to ask," Tommy said to him, "how are you dealing with her death?"

**You mean the death that Cobra caused? The organization you're apart of?**

"Don't think for one second I do not mourn her as well. I had no idea she was going to be there. Maybe you should have protected her better." That struck a nerve in Snake Eyes and he pressed a knife to Tommy's throat.

**Maybe you should have left her with Arashikage instead of bringing her into Cobra.**

"I didn't take her if that's what you mean. The Soft Master did not tell you? He _told_ me to take her." Snake Eyes pressed the knife deeper into Tommy's skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"Snake Eyes if you're planning on killing him, can you wait until after the nuclear summit?!" Roadblock shouted from the other side of the house and Snake Eyes put the knife away.

The morning came quickly and the Joes, ninjas, and a few of General Colton's friends.

"Flint, Jaye, Snake, you guys take the flank," Roadblock informed them, pointing to an area on a map of Fort Sumter laid out on the table. "Jinx and Storm, Trojan Horse. Zartan will be holding the briefcase. Storm will be the closest man to him. But he can't move until we're all in position. Everyone keep your eye on the prize. We secure the football, we secure the war. Snake, how's all that sound?" Snake Eyes just turned his head to Roadblock. "That's what I thought."

"Okay wait, hold on a second. We still have enemy armor here, here, and here," Flint said leaning over with a red pencil and circling points on the map. "Right? These tanks survive, we don't," Flint pointed out.

"Leave the tanks to me," Roadblock assured. "General?"

"Call me Joe," Colton responded.

"Anything I missed?"

"No. Rock solid. My orders?"

"The President. Brenda's with my team."

"Roger that." Lady Jaye looked up in surprise then to Colton.

"Does Brenda get a vote?" she questioned.

"Negative," Roadblock answered.

"You need a pen?" Jaye asked sarcastically.

"I need your help," Colton replied.

"Alright. Let's kick that ass! Hoo-ah!" Roadblock shouted.

"Hoo-ah!" they all shouted in unison and got to work on preparing to leave.

"So this was your team?" Flint asked Colton.

"Not all of it. Hawk was also with us for a time and there was also a woman called Elvira," Colton answered.

"Female Joe?" Jaye questioned.

"The first," Colton added.

When they were all suited up they head to their assigned destinations to carry out their orders. Many important men and women gathered inside the museum. Cobra agents posing as military soldiers milled around, watching to make sure nothing disturbed the summit.

"I'll say it again, the world is safer with a nuclear presence. I'm sure you electorate will be happy by our final proposal. Fifty percent reduction by 2016," the Russian representative spoke. Zartan, looking like President Pryce, leaned forward in chair.

"There are a lot of leaders in this room," he started, "but only one leader of the free world. And he, I, stay with me," Zartan joked, "asked you here with the goal of universal disarmament. Nuclear zero. Now, I was prepared to _cajole_ to get what I want. I'm now at threaten. Each of you will clear out his nuclear closet immediately," he demanded, standing up. Failure to participate will be considered an act of war."

"You're joking of course," the representative of India called a bluff.

"This summit is over," the representative of Russia stood to leave.

"This is it, boys," Zartan threatened.

A man brought forth the briefcase which controlled the U.S.'s nuclear weapons. The case was set on the table and opened. "This country is at war. With you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you," Zartan mocked pointing at them. "The U.S. nuclear arsenal is capable of destroying each of your countries 14 times over. Fifteen, in the case of North Korea, just to be sure. And all-" Zartan pushed a card into a slot, putting all nuclear warheads online, "at the push… of a button." Zartan hit the launch button which made all of the world leaders go into panic. "Yeah, I pressed it."

"You have lost your mind!" a man shouted.

"It's all relative. You got three minutes to decide," Zartan replied, sitting down and playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"We cannot, we will not leave a legacy of acquiescence!" a man yelled. More briefcases were brought onto the table.

"Don't do this! There can be no winners!" a man shouted.

"Ooh. High score!" Zartan announced as the leader board popped up on his device.

"Let history record who was responsible for this madness," one of the leaders said, launching more nuclear warheads. Other countries followed suit and pushed the launch button. They all watched the screen as nuclear threats became very real.

"Well, the good new is, no global warming summit next month," Zartan joked. "Unless, one of us cared enough about his place in history, to unilaterally disable his warheads. Hmm? You know, in the name of the children. Any volunteers? No? Fine. Me." Zartan pushed another button in his briefcase, making this warhead break apart in the sky. "Call your people to confirm."

"You're a complete lunatic," the Indian representative stood in outrage.

"Says the man about to destroy Asia," Zartan retorted. "Come on, who's going to follow suit, huh? Are you really going to stand by and watch as Earth is destroyed?" All of the leaders self-destructed their warheads.

"Gentlemen. Welcome to a nuclear-free world." Armed guards made their way down the stairs, confusion and shock from the current events washed over the people in the room. "I want to direct your attention to live images of your homelands."

Footage showed on the various screens around the room of monuments and well known cities. A man took the briefcase off of the President's table while another replaced it with a black one. A white Cobra symbol was placed in the middle. When opened, two panels came out and positioned themselves on either side, one acted as screens showing some of the cities, the other showing a global map.

"Now you're looking at an advanced weapons system we call Project Zeus. There are seven Zeus satellites orbiting Earth. Each satellite contains ten hollow platinum tubes filled with a tungsten rod. Now, to direct a rod to its target, we don't launch it or fire it-"

"We drop it," a deep, Darth Vader-like voice (**A/N: I have no idea how to describe the CC's voice, to me it sounds like a deeper version of Darth Vader**). Everybody looked to see the Cobra Commander, being known only to the Joes nobody really knew who he was. Behind him were Firefly, Storm Shadow, Jinx, three of the Crimson Guardsmen, two men in suits, and more Cobra soldiers. "Gravity does the rest. Observe," he commanded and Zartan pushed a small red button.

"A rod touches down eight times faster than a bullet," Zartan informed, "and with a force significantly greater than a nuclear warhead." On screen was the targeting system of the rod, it's course set for London. "None of the fallout… all of the fun."

A live video showed next. The rod was lost in the middle of the large city, but the devastation was not lost on people viewing. Smoke spread out like a large cloud as a ripple went through the earth; buildings moved like waves and crumbled. Everybody could feel their heart plummet to their stomach, the lives lost because of this one man in front of them and all of his followers.

"You will have to answer for this," the French leader threatened, "to your Congress, your courts."

"Correction, they will have to answer to me," the Commander stated.

"What is it you want?" the Indian leader asked.

"I want it all," he replied menacingly. "The Cobra revolution has begun." Storm Shadow walked around the inside of the circle of table, tapping his sword in front of the leaders. "By pressing that button, Zartan initiated an auto-drop sequence." Again the sword hit the table. "My Zeus satellites are moving into position over your six remaining countries." Storm Shadow swung his sword down to the table in front of the Russian leader, but stopped just before it hit the surface. "The same button that begins this, can end it, but I only press it for a price. Total allegiance."

At this Storm Shadow made his move. Turning he swung his sword and took out one of the Crimson Guardsman and a Cobra soldier. Everything happened so fast, but Tommy, being trained, saw everything; two people dropped from the ceiling taking out more of the soldiers. Snake Eyes came in shooting at the enemy to make them run for cover. Jinx gave the cue to Roadblock to start with his part of the mission. One by one each Cobra soldier went down, dead or injured. The Cobra Commander ran, giving one last command. Firefly ran for the briefcase, took it, and fled.

"Firefly has the case!" Jinx yelled. Snake Eyes fought his way down the stairs. "Head for the door, now! Go, go!" Jinx shouted.

All of world leaders and their company kept their heads down and made a dash for the only safe exit. Storm Shadow threw his sword to a tech panel on the wall, cutting the power to the building. Tommy, Snake Eyes, and one of the two unknown men that dropped from the ceiling charged to meet a group of Cobra agents. The three moved in unison, working together to injure and take down the enemy. The last Crimson Guardsmen fell, leaving no one else to stand in their way. The two sword brothers turned to the man to see him masked, his companion coming up to join him. The two men unmasked themselves, the first revealing to be Duke, giving Snake Eyes a warm smile, the next made both brother's hearts stop. The man was not a man at all, but a woman.

"Temper!" Jinx cried out, a surprised grin broke out.

Snake Eyes moved to her, but she turned to Tommy who was watching Zartan escape. Storm Shadow pulled out his gun and shot, but they proved useless, not hitting their mark. Just as he was about to follow, Snake Eyes snapped out of his shock and hurt, stopping him with the blade of his sword, the same thing Temper did. The two turned their swords around, offering Tommy the hilt.

"You don't expect to win without a weapon do you?" Temper questioned. Tommy now realizing he used all of his weapons took both of the swords and pursued his target. Snake Eyes looked to Temper who was already conversing with Duke.

"We need to go," Temper said making her way to one of the doors.

Snake Eyes, Jinx, and Duke followed her outside. Snake Eyes was filled with a longing he had never felt this strongly. It was not something he had expected, happiness that she was alive, maybe, but not longing. All he wanted to do was to hold her, touch her, have her speak to him, he wanted to know that she was in fact there, not a body in the Indus Valley, 'taken care of' by the government. It was even more frustrating that he could not satiate this longing, this need. It would have to wait.

"We need eyes on Firefly and Cobra ASAP," Roadblock demanded over the comm link. Both Snake Eyes and Jinx were expecting a fight from more Cobra soldiers outside, but they were met with more people dressed like Duke and Temper, who joined the group in searching for the two targets. Duke, Jinx, Temper, and Snake Eyes went one way while the other ninjas went in the opposite direction. Flint hopped down one of the brick stairs.

"I think a new group joined our party!" Flint exclaimed, "Duke, Temper!"

"Good to see you too," Duke chuckled. Temper smiled warmly, yet another thing that filled Snake Eyes with ache, she was practically ignoring him.

"Courtyard is clear sir, no sign of them," Flint informed. Duke nodded and they kept running toward the sound of a helicopter. Anybody with a firearm took aim, but the aircraft kept ascending and left their range.

"Block, Cobra Commander's buggin out," Flint called on his earpiece, "no sign of Firefly."

"We gotta sweep the area and make sure any Cobra soldiers are dealt with," Duke ordered. Temper reached up to her earpiece.

"All of my team has secured the world leaders and are escorting them off the island," she informed.

They devised a plan and split up. The island was not large, but had many hiding places. By the time the neared the other side of the island any Cobra agents were incapacitated.

"This side is clear," Jinx told them, Snake Eyes and Flint nodded in confirmation.

"Same here," Duke replied. A small explosion sounded from the beach. As they rushed to the sound they saw Roadblock packing up Cobra's briefcase.

"The President?" Temper questioned.

"The real President is safe," Roadblock assured, "the threat has been terminated."

Storm Shadow made his way to the growing party as Temper's group came to merge with the Joes. Tommy held out the sword Snake Eyes had given him to Jinx, who took it. Part of Temper's team turned out to be Hawk, Scarlett, Ripcord, Breaker, Heavy Duty, Ana, two women who they did not know, and three other men.

"The Pit?" Roadblock questioned.

"Many of the Pit's residence did not make it, but the majority are okay," Hawk answered.

"The attack on the Pit was just minutes after they attacked your location," Breaker informed them. Roadblock and Flint talked with the ex-Alpha team members and Hawk. Temper's friends huddled together. Jinx joined Flint and Roadblock. Tommy, Temper and Snake Eyes were off to the side.

"I believe this is yours," Tommy stated, handing her sword. She took it and he left. Snake Eyes watched as his sword brother turned his back and then grabbed both of Temper's upper arms. She reached up to hold both sides off his face. Never before had he hated the mask so much as right then. Nothing was going to placate him.

**Are you going to come with us?** Snake Eyes asked. Temper looked down to the ground.

"No," she said shakily. That one word knocked the wind right out of him. "Those people over there-" she said, pointing to the people who came with her, he recognized one of them to be Alyssa, "-they're part of my mother's clan. The older woman with black hair, that's my mom." Snake Eyes listened intently as she described the situation. She would be staying with them for a while until she got answers, then she would arrange transportation with Hawk to go to the new G.I. Joe base. His temple throbbed.

**You have no clue how much I've missed you**, he signed to her, putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'll see you soon," she promised.

"Temper we're going!" Ana yelled to her.

Temper looked to her best friend and nodded. Saying their goodbyes, Temper's clan member, Ana, and Tommy left. General Colton had contacted them and told them where to meet. Just as Temper was about to leave she turned back, watching as the Alpha team was leaving.

"Don't worry, you'll move on," her mother told her. Tears swelled in Temper's icy blue eyes.

"I won't see him again will I?" she questioned.

"No." Temper could already feel the heartache. "Remember what I said, this is for the best." She nodded and walked behind her mother, knowing she would not be able to do everything her mother asked of her. Many events had separated Temper from her mother, but Temper would not change a thing. The people she has lost made her who she is, as much as their deaths pained her. Her mother was family by blood, the Joes were her family, through blood, sweat, and tears; her family that she would die for. The family that she would sacrifice blood-family ties for. If she had to leave her mother she would, but not before getting something that she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	16. Here to Stay

Chapter 16: Here to Stay

Snake Eyes slid his dog tags into the slot of the door. He heard the click and opened the door. Shutting it behind him, he saw a lump on the right side of the mattress and reached for his katanas. Slowly he walked around the side of the bed and noticed the mass of platinum blonde hair. Slightly calmed he ran his fingertips idly over her upper arm. She stirred in her sleep, mumbling, "I hope you don't mind the unannounced arrival." He smirked under the mask and went to take a shower. When he came out Temper was just getting off the phone.

**Are you here to stay?** he asked.

"Yep," she said, smiling cheerfully. He stood there, watching her. "Is something wrong?" Temper sat up in concern.

He shook his head and sat on the bed next to her, putting a hand to her cheek, he kissed her softly. Things became more passionate as she reciprocated the act. The battle for dominance was won by Snake Eyes who seemed to find every way to send pleasure through her body. Her mind snapped back to reality when he pulled her tank top off and she covered her chest with her arms. Even though she still had her bra on she still felt too exposed.

**Why cover up? It's not like I haven't seen this much skin before. **

"That was different," she said defensively. "Then I was just sleeping over. This is… _intimate_."

**You… you've never slept with anyone have you?** he questioned.

"No," she admitted, slowly taking her arms away from her chest. Snake Eyes kissed her lips, about travel further down when a knock sounded on the door. Temper got up, put her tank top back on, and went to see who it was.

"Ana," Temper greeted, making sure to keep her friend's peering eyes from seeing Snake Eyes.

"Hey, I think it's time we had that chat don't you?" Ana asked.

"Yes, right… that. You think we could do that later?"

"Later?"

"Yes, later… as in not now." Ana looked at her skeptically.

"Okay then, tomorrow."

"I will find you tomorrow," Temper promised. Ana nodded and left. When Temper turned around Snake Eyes was right there, waiting and smirking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him. He responded by pushing her up against the door. A knock sounded on the door. Temper clenched her fist and opened the door to see Duke.

"Hey, have you seen Ana?" Duke asked, "she said she was going to find you."

"She went that way," Temper answered, pointing to her left.

"Thanks." Temper nodded and shut the door. Once again Temper and Snake Eyes were making out against the door when yet another knock came from the other side.

"Yes?" Temper asked peevishly, seeing Ripcord.

"Hey, have you seen-"

"Duke went that way," Temper interrupted, pointing left.

"I was actually looking for Snake Eyes," Ripcord informed her.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"Well Hawk told Scarlett to find and tell Snake Eyes that the Hit and Run team had another mission. But Scarlett got caught up in doing a favor for Cover Girl so she sent me."

"Thanks Rip." Temper shut the door and turned to Snake Eyes. She found herself against the door, this time her body was pinned by his. He reached down, picking her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Temper was about to lose it when another she heard another knock. Slight shoving Snake Eyes she opened the door.

"What?!" she asked. What she saw made her heart stop. "Hawk." The General smiled at her, holding out a manila folder.

"The Hit and Run team have a mission, you and Snake Eyes leave in 30 minutes. I assume he's in there with you?" All Temper could do was nod. Hawk smirked and left. She closed the door and looked at Snake Eyes.

"I don't suppose there's anything I can say that would convince you to continue what we were doing before the interruptions?" Temper questioned. He smirked and shook his head.

**These things shouldn't be rushed**, he signed, kissing her temple. Snake Eyes got to packing and she went to the room across from his, the one given to her for residence, and grabbed her weapons. When Hawk showed her to the room she set all of her belongings in there, but secretly, she knew her stuff would not stay there for long if she got her way with Snake Eyes.

The two walked into the hangar and got onto the plane that Ace pointed out to them.

"Alright, we are clear for the 'go'! Buckle up," Ace ordered locking himself inside the cockpit.

"So," Temper said, looking to him, "I was wondering, since I'm back-"

**Yes**, he signed quickly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

**You were going to ask if you could move in with me**, he stated.

"And, that's okay with you?... If I move in?"

**As long you don't snore or talk in your sleep.**

"You know that I don't do either of those things! It's not like we haven't slept together before!"

_*I hope you know I can hear you* _Ace said over the intercom. Heat rushed to Temper's face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted.

*Sure you didn't* Ace taunted, sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled to the pilot. Temper turned back to Snake Eyes and signed, **you're sure you wouldn't mind me...living with you?**

**Technically we already live together.**

"Alright smartass," she deadpanned. His shoulders shook with silent laughter and made sure everything was safe before taking off his mask and kissing her.

**I would love for you to move in with me**, he signed after pulling the mask back on. **Considering we've only been on one date don't you think moving in is a bit fast?**

"Well if it was slow it would be boring, wouldn't it?"

**With you, nothing is boring**. She grinned at him and he swore he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. _This is going to be fun_, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	17. Queen's Gambit

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my BETA reader, QueensGambit, who has stuck with me the entire time; through my nagging, chapters sent at 12-3 in the morning, interrogations, and 3 chapters sent in one day. This is for you. **

* * *

Chapter 17: The Queen's Gambit

Another four years of being a Joe had passed by so quick Temper was caught of guard when she realized that she and Snake Eyes had known each other for at least six years. They had been 'together' for four years and still going strong. No one had been surprised when they found out that the two shared a room and Hawk did not comment on it. Temper and Snake Eyes had their fights, let's face it, this is Temper, but it was not anything they could not handle.

Temper laid there in the bed, April 23rd had come and passed, her birthday. She was now 27 and absolutely _terrified_. Snake Eyes was sleeping beside her. She looked at him lovingly. There was nothing she would change about the past, everything she had done then had lead her to him. After all this time had passed she fell in love with him, the first man she had loved for this long. Sure there was Tommy, and for a short time they had mistaken their love for each other as something other than a sibling bond, but it was short lived.

Speaking of Tommy, he came and went frequently, often just visiting Temper, sometimes coming to help the Joes with missions. Snake Eyes, needless to say, became a bit frustrated and a little jealous when Tommy had stayed longer than usual and occupied much of Temper's time. She was at least 25 and the entire month the two stuck together like a couple. Snake Eyes was worried when she did not come to the room for a week straight. Scarlett assured him she was alright, but after the sixth day of being fed up with everybody seeing Temper but him, he went to Hawk. Snake Eyes was informed that almost every day Temper and Tommy have been off on one to two hour missions, as the Hit and Run team. The team that he had been apart of for almost three years, the team with just him and Temper. NOT TOMMY. He found out that she slept in his room the entire week. That was _not_ okay with him. The fight did not last long and everybody knew not to keep Temper away from him for too long after that whole ordeal.

The warmth of Snake Eyes' body pressing against her's brought her out of her reverie.

**Why are you still up?** he asked.

"Just thinking," she stated, looking into his tired eyes that had suddenly lit up. He quickly crawled over her and got two bags.

**I almost forgot, Hawk approved of our leave time. **

"I didn't request leave time," she said confused.

**I did.**

"Snake Eyes! You can't just do that and not tell me."

**But I already did. Now get ready, we're going to the cabin. **

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Tommy arrived unannounced yesterday does it?"

**On the contrary, he didn't arrive unannounced, I asked him to come.**

"You asked him?" she questioned. This was too confusing, first the sudden leave then Snake Eyes actually _asked_ Tommy to come to the Pit. She pushed away the million dollar questions and got packed and dressed.

I was not long before the two were getting on the plane. They had run into Tommy who had nodded to Snake Eyes and smiled at Temper. She knew the smile well, and she knew what it meant. It was either Tommy's sadistic smile when he knew he was going to enjoy watching someone suffer, or it is his 'you have no idea what you are in for' smile. She did not have time to question it as she was dragged along by Snake Eyes.

* * *

Soon enough Temper was sitting on the couch huddled in a blanket to protect herself from any cold air that might slip in from the outside. Snake Eyes came to stand in front of her and took away the cup of tea. Before she could protest he set the cup on the small table next to the couch and ghosted his thumb across her bottom lip.

**I need you to know something. **

"What?" she breathed out.

**You are… very difficult at times. You have little to no patience, you're very defiant, bipolar at times. But if I'm honest with myself, I wouldn't change anything. I thought you were infuriating when I first met you… the one thing I could never figure out. You were a mystery to me and I hated that I couldn't tell what you were thinking, or what you were going to do next. At the same time, I loved it. You always managed to surprise me. I never imagined that I would end up falling in love with you… or you falling in love with me, but it happened. In our own strange way we fell in love with each other, I know I'm only going to ask this once, and I'm glad it's you who I'm asking**- Snake Eyes bent down to one knee, pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it, -**Will you marry me? **

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. When she pulled away she could not help but grim madly as he slid the elegant silver ring on her finger.

**And don't worry, Tommy and Hawk gave their blessing. **

"Is that why you asked Tommy to come?!"

**I wanted to ask him in person**. Tears swelled in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them from falling. **I hope those are tears of joy?** he questioned teasingly. She smiled and nodded. Cupping his face she kissed him again.

"Did you ever think I would say 'no'?"

**There's always a possibility. I was hoping for the best... and I got it.**

* * *

Temper looked in the full length mirror. She was wearing a floor length, strapless white dress. She picked up the bouquet of red roses, bound with a black strip of cloth, embroidered with white Japanese writings. Taking a calming breath she turned and exited the room. She could see Hawk and her bridesmaids waiting for her. She asked Ana to be her Maid of Honor and Scarlett, Jinx, Alyssa, and Cover Girl to be her bridesmaids. She and Alyssa had bonded fast, something Temper had not expected. Hawk smiled at her and held out his arm, which she took. The procession started and she walked barefoot down the aisle. For this special occasion Snake Eyes took his mask off, of course it is not like anybody recognized him. They only asked a select group to come, mostly Joes that the two had come to trust over the years.

The7 kissed and everybody present applauded. Cover Girl was the one to catch the bouquet and soon enough the happy couple were on their way to Japan once again.

* * *

Snake Eyes hovered over her and she looked up at him waiting to make a move. He slowly leaned and kissed her. One kiss turned to two, then two to three, three to four, and before Snake Eyes knew she was on top of him, straddling his midsection. She took in deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do, and took his hand in her's. She brought his hand up and put it to her chest, above her breast, where her heart was. "It's yours. I gave my heart to you a _long_ time ago, I just tried to make sure you didn't know. But now you do and I want you to know that it's yours to keep, you can do whatever you want with it, but I beg of you, please don't break it."

**I would never intentionally hurt you**, he signed with his other hand.

"I know," she whispered, kissing the palm of his hand.

* * *

"SNAKE EYES!" Temper yelled, running to the sparring room at top speed. She found him alone and nearly tackled him to the ground had he not acted fast and caught her. "I'm pregnant!" She could hear his heart almost stop and got worried. "I just got the results," she continued, holding up a folder. "I haven't told anyone and Doc doesn't even know, he just let me use some of his equipment… I wanted you to be the first to know." Snake Eyes was at a loss for words so he just took his mask off and kissed her. "So I take it that you're happy about his news?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

**Who else are we going to tell? **

"Hawk and Tommy are next and then the rest of the team. Oh, and I have to call Alyssa and the Masters," she said excitedly, looking into eyes. "We're going to be parents," she whispered, "after two years of marriage."

**Almost a year of being engaged.**

"And a total of seven years knowing each other," she added, looking at him expectantly.

**You want to go tell Hawk and Tommy now don't you?**

Temper grinned and put her forehead to his. "You read my mind."

* * *

**8 months later…**

Snake Eyes paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"How long has it been?" Tommy questioned.

**Almost three hours**, he signed. His attention was brought to the Soft Master entering the room.

"Snake Eyes, will you please come with me?" the Master asked. Snake Eyes followed him into the hallway. When the Soft Master was sure they had privacy he started to speak.

"The baby is fine; however, Temper is not."

**What do you mean? **Snake Eyes' heart beat sped up, a million different scenarios ran through his head.

"She had a postpartum haemorrhage and the bleeding could not be stopped. They had to perform a hysterectomy; they removed the womb… she will not be able to have any more children," he informed. Snake Eyes let the information sink in.

**Where is she?** he asked.

"She was not put to sleep for the procedure so she should be awake, they put her in room 117. You will find it at the end of the hall," the Soft Master said, pointing in the direction he the room was in. Snake Eyes bowed and walked swiftly to the room.

Quietly entering he made his way to his wife's side. Temper embraced him and cried. Her heart clenched and muscles tensed, she was still numb from the waist down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

"Mom!"

"What?" Temper yelled.

"Come here." Temper ran up the stairs and entered her daughter's room. "Which one?" The girl of 16 held up two different outfits, a dress in one hand and skinny jeans and a loose crop top in the other. Temper smiled, if there was one thing that the two girls shared it was their taste in fashion and their stubbornness.

"That one," Temper said, pointing to the jeans and crop top, remembering her first date with Snake Eyes.

"Thanks." At that moment the doorbell rang through the house. "He's here! I'm not ready! Go stall him or something!" Temper chuckled and went to go see the person at the door.

"You must be Evan," Temper greeted, extending her hand to the boy.

"Yes ma'am, and you must be Mrs. Ray. It's nice to meet you," Evan said, shaking her hand.

"Just call me Temper. Sorry you have to wait, Adrianna can be a little slow."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind waiting an hour if I had to," he admitted.

"Just be glad you wouldn't have to wait on her an hour with her _dad_."

"Yeah, I have to say I wasn't looking forward to the interrogation."

"I don't think any boy is when they're about to meet the overprotective father."

"Overprotective _military_ father."

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Adrianna said, racing down the stairs. Evan turned to Temper.

"Don't worry I'll have her back at a reasonable time," he guaranteed.

"Her curfew is 11 and I don't want either one of you to be drinking, don't take any suspicious substances from strangers, don't enter any unknown vehicle or dark alleys, no fights-"

"Mom! We know."

"Just making sure," Temper said, holding her hands up in defense. She smiled at the two and warned them, "Be safe, you don't who's out there."

"We will," Adrianna assured, hugging her mother.

"I'll probably be asleep by the time you get back so lock the door after you get inside and set your alarm clock. Don't forget, we're going to the airport to pick up your father," Temper informed.

"I will," Adrianna promised, walking out the door with Evan.

* * *

Adrianna walked out of the courtyard of the Kowarenai clan temple with the Young Master beside her.

"With my mother and father no longer here I could use your help with running the clan," she told him.

"I'll do everything I can to help my niece, and Jinx and Kamakura can also help you with the students," Tommy informed her.

"Thank you."

"How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Fine."

"I know that's not true." Adrianna stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"I'm scared of what will happen. Evan and I got married, he went off to war, didn't come back, and I was left with G.I. Joe and a son. Next my mother dies of an illness, my dad is killed, and I'm left with the Joes, a son, and a clan. I can't do this on my own, I'm not my mother."

Tommy put a hand to her cheek.

"No you're not. She was given away, trained, killed at a young age, disowned, did a lot of bad things to survive, taken in, found your father… she fell in love and at one point she had to leave him. She had her own hell. You have yours. You both are the strongest women I've ever seen. Most of her hell she went through on her own and you've had to do a lot on your own too, but through all of it, she found herself surrounded by family and you are too. We will always be here for you." A lone tear made it's way down her cheek. "Come, it's almost time for lunch."

"Hey Tommy, do you think you tell about how you guys took down Cobra again?" she asked, "you know I love the story."

"Of course," Tommy chuckled. "But understand that I will start from the beginning of Cobra's end and since I wasn't present for most of it, some parts may not be as accurate."

"I understand."

"Well, it started when Scarlett walked into her hand to hand class and said, 'Alright, because of my recent injuries I will not be involved in your exercises. So, in order to keep the number of people even, I asked Snake Eyes to join and help'..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, I'm crying! This is in fact the _last_ chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I will be working on a new story, but I don't plan on publishing it any time soon (still have to work out a few things). Please Review!**


End file.
